humiliation
by Eckarose
Summary: Conan à été enlevée lors d'une sortie en vèlo pendant le camping avec son frère heiji detective junior agasa et okiya il c'est passer une chose il à tout faire personne découvre mais les chose se passe pas comme prévu son père est sur l'enquête Conan veut tout faire pour protéger son père un problème n'arrive jamais seul mais une relation éolutie
1. Chapitre 1 enlevé et violer

_je suis Conan Edogawa 6 je vis chez ran ma meilleure amie et son père avant j'était shinichi kudo 16 après avoir rencontre des dangereux assassin j'ai rétrécît par leur poison du nom de apatoxine 4689 qui à eu un autre effet secondaire et d'autre encore mais ça me contraint à beaucoup de chose et réduit mes forces je suis aller faire du vèlo avec les enfants et mon frère jumeau mais on faits une pause mon frère et le enfants joue à cache cache moi je suis rester m'occuper de la roue de mon vèlo qui c'est crever j'ai entendu du bruit j'ai regardez derrière moi c'est juste un lapin après avoir vérifiez c'est pas les enfants ou mon farceur de frère et je suis retourner mais j'ai été endormis par derrière je me suis réveiller dans une pièce froide les poignées menotter à un lit la bouche attaché il y a des caméra dans toute la salle il y a peu de lumière j'ai pas mes chaussure mon blouson ou il a mon badge aussi j'ai surement pas mon portable je laisser dans mon vélo pendant j'analyse 3 personnes masquée est entre la lumière c'est allumée je m'habitue à la lumière j'ai eu sentiment d'être observée l'un deux ma libérer les main à menotte mes pied un autre tu es prêt Conan kun j'ai flipper à cette voix il c'est approcher moi j'ai reculer mes menotte m'on limiter celui qui ma menotte me tient j'ai eu mauvais sentiment ces pas personne normal il me fiche la trouille j'ai tenter me débattre sans succès celui qui me tien est musclé celui qui s'approche à toucher mon visage j'éloigne mon visage de lui et quand il à sortit son couteau je suis geler j'ai bien compris que j'ai aucune chance de sortir en vie le dernier c'est assis sur une chaise il à dit Conan kun tu es pas très gentille pour un 6 tu joue dans la cours des grand maintenant tu va être punis déshabillez le je me suis débattu celui qui me tient ma immobilisez sur le lit celui qui à le couteau il à commencer à découper mes vetements je suis coincé par celui qui me tient les main je rougis quand il ont commencer me déshabiller je veut me débattre mais j'arrive je dis non de la tete celui assis les regarde avec un sourire très vite je suis retrouver en slip l'un après il m'on mis une robe à bretelle rose après celui qui a le couteau à sorti un appareil photo il ma photographier il m'oblige à sourire et regarde la caméra celui qui me tien n'arrête pas de me caresser je frissonne celui qui filme dit d'une voix masqué Conan kun t'aime pas les caresse tu as tord tu sait à ton age en besoin de tendresse celui qui est assit dit avec un sourire dans ce cas messieurs apprenez lui à aimer la tendresse il dois sort d'ici comme un enfants moi je geler ce type est un saddick celui qui me tient tient mon visage m'oblige à le regarde il dit aussi voix masqué t'es mignon si tu tient bien ta gueule d'ange ne sera pas abîmer c'est pas le cas je me ferais plaisir de t'abîmer de gueule d'ange celui qui filme t'es con ou quoi c'est meilleur moyen d'avoir les flic au q si tu l'abyme celui qui est assit tu peut abîmer mais pas le visage moi mon cerveau me dit club sadisme je geler quand il ont glisser leur main sur ma jambe je me suis débattu j'ai fichu un coup pied celui qui me tient celui qui filme dit putain ça va pas le faire il se débat trop et si on la'attache il risque se blesser celui qui est assis c'est lever il à dit tenez le il est il a sorti une seringue et un produit mais je lutte contre les autres qui me tient l'autre attraper mon bras il ma piquer j'ai senti mal mais son produit brûle et quand il enlever il regarde sa montre il dit c'est bon moi je suis terrifie ce type ma paralyser j'arrive plus il ma tranquilliser les celui qui ma piquer il dit tu fais moins le malin Conan kun la dose de ce tranquillisant vous avez pou tout au plus je ne pourrais pas augmentez par rapport son age c'est un produit assez puissant moi je pense puissant c'est pas le mot ça brûle mai j'ai impression de prendre feu il y a un dit c'est normal il est brûlant celui qui ma piquer dit brûlant celui celui qui me tient touche mon front il dit on peut cuire un œuf sur lui tellement il est brûlant il y a un à la caméra regarde le produit oh putain c 'est déconseiller aux enfants ça peut le tuer mon cerveaux dit mais en plus ces des amateurs attend tuer un enfants mais je suis pas un enfant normal et je panique si je redeviens shinichi devant eux qu'est va m'arriver si c'est m.i.b je vais me faire tuer la écarquille les yeux à une puissante douleur commencer durer un moment avant de ce calmer mon corps c'est contracter j'ai perdu connaissance je suis réveiller plus tard j'étais toujours Conan et à nouveau menotter eu barreau du lit toujours habillé en fille j'ai pas pu m'empêcher rougir avec peu d'éclairage j'ai entendu des pas j'ai regarde il ont allumer à nouveau un type masquer est venu il toucher mon front j'ai éloigner mon visage de lui il dit c'est bon il à plus de fièvre il attraper mon visage il ma dit sur un ton glacial et on est la pour te donner une leçon on tue pas les enfants la prochaine fois tu nous fais une nouvelle frayeur comme ça je te garantie rien pour ta face d'ange une voix dit du calme ce n'est pas de ça faute ce produit n'est pas adapter a un enfant maintenant il va mieux et on va continuer il c'est approcher de moi et toucher mon visage je me suis éloigner de lui l c'est assis il à dit détache le moi dé que sus libéré il ma pas laisser de m'échapper il m'allonger sur le lit et mis une chaîne menotte l'autre me regarde avec ce regard il commencer me caresser mis il tient mes pied sa main monte sur mes jambes puis sous la robe il continuer monter il a glisser sa main dans mon slip et me tripoter 'autre il m'embrasse le cou puis les oreille il à glisser une de ses main sur mes téton et j' commencez à me débattre repousser les main baladeuse un à immobilisez mes main une autre voix enlever le sous vetement pour que sa respire aussi celui qui à glisser sa main il ma enlever mon slip d'un coup sec ça ma fais mal il soulever la robe celui l'autre à dis c'est mignon j'ai rougis tournez le il m'on tourner de force j'ai senti les main de l'autre sur mes fesse il re regarde j'ai senti un truc dans mon intérieur après il m'on remis sur le dos il ont commencer m'embrasser tout les deux et caresser sous la robe je frissonnez à toute un m'embrasser mes jambe puis il remontez jusque entre mes jambe l'autre enlever les bretelle il m'embrasser le cou il redescendu jusque mes tétons il m'embrasse les tétons j'ai détournez les yeux quand j'a sentis que je me fais sucer mes tétons mon pénis j'ai ferme le yeux pour empêcher __mes larme tomber __et le pire il ont libérer ma bouche mais avant j'ai eu temps dire un mot un m'obliger sucer son pénis je frissonne partout je me fais embrasser caresser sucer de tout les cotè je me fais doigter puis finis nu devant eux et je suis obliger sucer qui était dans mes téton est descendu il me sucer et ça dure un moment après il on échanger celui qui était en bas à pris mes tétons celui __après un homme celui je suçais est assis sur le lit il ma mis sur lui il ma enfoncer son pénis dans mes fesse plusieurs fois j'ai compris il y a pas un seul il sont 3 ou 4 __plus il me enfonce plus j'ai mal je crie arrêter vous faite mal mis un autre pénis est entrer dans bouche leur main me caresser partout je me fais sucer après celui assis c'est allongé celui qui me suçais c'est allonger sur moi et il frotter son pénis sur mon pénis et je suis pris en sandwich je suis obliger de sucer j'ai lutter contre mes larmes mais je ne suis pas arriver je du liquide couler partout dans ma bouche entre mes jambe mes fesse mes yeux moi je me force de pas les regarder mon corps dans leur main ça durer très longtemps j'ai du sucer trois pénis différente il m' on jouis dessus dans ma bouche sur mon corps il m'ont obliger de jouir il me caresser lécher sucer embrasser ça durer longtemps je ne sait pas combien mais après il m'ont endormis je me suis réveiller j'était tout seul sur le lit souiller juste une grande chemise mon blouson pas de cameras je me sent humiliée honte sale la seule chose j'ai fais c'est m'enfuir de la pièce avec ce qui reste de mes affaire les draps blanc un mort je suis tomber dans une piece j'ai fais que courir le plus possible je cours sans m'arrêter je suis tomber dans l 'escalier de chez moi j'ai mis tout dans un sac j'ai cacher sous mon lits j'ai filer dans la salle de bain je pris un bain à l'eau de javel u j'ai pleurer pleurer pleure c'est la pire des torture que j'ai subit de toute ma vie après un moment je suis décider à rentrer j''ai effacer l'eau du javel avec de parfum je suis rappeler que j'avais mon vélo je suis j'ai décider d'oublier cette histoire personne dois savoir je suis aller chercher mon vélo grâce à l'émetteur de mon badge j'ai retrouver mon vélo mais j'ai vu les autre vélo celui de mon frère était toujours la je sait deja mon frère va pas être content j'ai ramasser mon portable vu d'appel rater je suis bombarder de message je sent mon frère est mauvaise humeur je suis forcer penser à autre chose de ce que j'ai vécu j'ai suis parti à leur recherche pas facile la nuit est entrain de tomber je m'éclaire de mes montres je suis arriver à une cabane bizarrement la tout les 4 émetteurs me dit il était tous à l'intérieur je peut pas voir à la fenêtre la seule issus c'est la porte elle est fermer à par une chaîne et un cadenas elle fermer à clé j avec le laser de mon stylo gadget j'ai casser la porte avec un ballon l'aide de ma ceinture ballon et mes chaussures mais je me suis fouler la cheville e__n __tirant j'ai pas pu entrer j'avais mal partout surtout le bas de mon ventre après un moment je suis entre il y a personne mais j'ai entendu du bruit dans une autre piece mon frère et les trio j'ai du shooter à nouveau pour leur ouvrir ce coup ci ces mon pied qui ma fais mal mon frère ma dit petit frère tu vas bien je lui dit ça va je me suis foule la cheville misturiko dit montre m et quand j'ai enlever mon pied ma chaussure et ma chaussette j'ai vu mon pied est devenue violacer mon frère me dit pas ta tire dessus je lui j'ai pas choix les deux porte sont fermer à clé comment tu veut j'ouvre al porte sans clé genta d'un accusateur n'empêche tu as mis du temps à venir on a essayer te joindre je lui crier ferme la j'ai marre de toujours venir à vos secours de vos bêtise j'ai d'autre problème que d'entendre m'accuser de prendre du temps j'ai mon vélo qui n'est pas finis réparer la nuit est tomber j'ai mon pied qui me fais mal je me fou que tu as faim ou pas ce que je veut maintenant c'est rentrer et je me suis arrêter et puis merde marre d'etre détective marre de vos bêtise je démissionne vous savez vous foutre dans le pétrin sortez en tout seul j'en ai marre maintenant foutez moi la paix misturiko et ayumi dise Conan j'ai mis ma chaussette et ma chaussure je suis sorti de la pièce mon frère est venue m'aider et ayumi aussi on est sorti il fais noir avec les lumière de nos montre on à commencer à marcher les enfants chantent en coeur on à fais plusieurs pause et on est tous nerveux on à peur de tomber sur les ours pendant une de nos pause mon frère et moi on à senti on est pas seul on espère on tombe pas sr un chasseur ayumi et misturiko ont entendu des branche se casser j'ai armer ma montre mon frère aussi on à décider de reprendre la route moi et ayumi devant mon frère derrière en à tous entendu du bruit les trio regardent du les cotè moi devant mon frère derrière met misturiko à repérer quelque chose et on sur nos garde genta c'est mis à courir mon frère à dit bordel il lui à courus après il à dit misturiko ayumi rester avec Conan misturiko à dit genta nous met trop souvent dans les problèmes c'est à cause de lui on est resté enfermer ayumi dit c'est vrai et en plus c'est un lâche il ne retient jamais les leçons j'ai dit quoi qu'il en soit retrouvons les mon frère est sur les nerf et il risque de se battre misturiko à pris la place de mon frère on à repris notre route on à fais une nouvelle pause après misturiko se sert de sa montre pour faire ce que je leur appris je peut pas dire mais si je devais faire un classement entre les trio misturiko 1 er suivis ayumi et le dernier genta ayumi me dit Conan tu tremble j'éternue je lui dit je crois on va faire un feu mais d'abord à on retrouve mon frère et genta misturiko ma dit qu'est tu voulais dire tout a l'heure que tu démissionne j'ai les regarder il me regardent tous les deux pareille j'ai soupirez j'ai dit rien oubliez ce que j'ai dit j'ai dit parce que j'étais en colère on à entendu un coup de feu la pense une chose retrouver mon frère je me suis presser misturiko et ayumi on rattrape et on'a fais quelque pas on à entendu du bruit j'ai éclairer c'est juste porc pic on à soupirer je comprend pourquoi on dit la nuit c'est dangereux pour les enfants nos badge ont sonner misturiko à répondu hai ici misturiko ayumi et Conan dans nos badge ai nous crie dessus bande d'idiot vous pouvez répondre quand on vous appelle ou sont les deux autre ayumi à dit genta c'est sauver Maurice le cherche Misturiko Conan est blesser à son pied moi je regarde mon portable je dis d'une voix enrouer il y a pas de réseaux je frotte ma gorge ça me fais mal de chien je vois cette scènes je secoue ma tete pour m'enlever ces image ayumi me demande si je vais bien j'aime pas me sentir observer je veut lui dire ça va mais j'ai ma gorge qui me brûle je préfère lui signer oui misturiko me dit tu as mal à la gorge j'ai prefere pas répondre ai dit quoi qu'il en soi bougez pas on viens vous chercher nous somme la ou vos vélo sont moi j'ai préférer reprendre la route chercher mon frère l'idiot genta misturiko ma rattraper il dit Conan tu es blesser je sait tu t'inquiète pour ton frère vaut mieux attendre les secours après on t'aidera à retrouver ton frère ayumi dit il à raison ton frère nous à demander de veiller sur toi on a moi aussi je m'inquiète pour eux ces nos amis aussi j'ai les regarde j'ai soupirez j'ai signer OK on est attendu un moment quand on à été rejoint par mon frère il à penser c'est genta il est soulager que c'est nous puis il à regarder autour il est monter dans un arbre puis il à tirer un fusée de détresse je me demande ou il à pris ça je sait c'est un magicien mais quand meme je doute qu'il garde des truc dangereux quelque min plus tard on à vu des lumière c'est ai okiya agasa et heiji ai qui n'était pas contente mon frère est redescendu de son arbre il à bien compris il va se faire gronder il à esquiver il à dit je l'ai trouver dans la cabane j'ai vu ça dans les film ayumi il dit la vérité misturiko dit je l'ai vu aussi ai ma regarder elle c'est approcher de moi elle ma dit montre sur un ton autoritaire je lui est obéit j'ai enlever ma chaussure et ma chaussette et je suis plus ou moins c'est assez ombre elle peut pas voir les trace de menotte elle à toucher mon pied j'ai dit ai t'es pas obliger de toucher elle ma regarder je te savais pas fragile monsieur le detective je lui lancer un mauvais regard ne m'appelle pas comme ça j'ai un je me suis arrêter je me suis mordu la lèvre je lui redit laissez moi tranquille avec vos remarque putain de merde mon frère à sourcille t e prof ma dit Conan surveille ton langage j'ai croiser mes bras okiya prof nous allons chercher heiji qui m'observe dit OK moi j'ai remis ma chaussette le dernier heiji ramène les enfants au camps ai me dit vaut mieux tu ne marche pas Conan je dit ça va je suis pas un bébé okiya me dit elle à raison tu assez forcez ton pied pour aujourd'hui heiji à dit je t'emmène je suis résigner à accepter j'ai dit sur ton dos il accepter deux à gauche mon frère et misturiko ei et ayumi de l'autre cotè de heiji il ont marcher un moment avant de retrouver nos vélos ai a pris mon vélo __on est retourner aux camps ayumi misturiko et mon frère chantent pendant nous ramenons les vélos moi je suis penser et je pus me sentir rougir d'etre sur le dos de heiji e plus quand j'ai regarder ayumi ce quelle à dit à genta je me demandais si c'est pas la vrai raison il c'est enfuis ça fais longtemps je sait qu'elle m'aime j' aimais j'ai rien faits je joue des ses sentiment tout comme celle de ran tout ça me perturbe je sait pas faire quoi penser quoi faire et si j'oubliais jamais ce que j'ai subit est ce que je vais arriver à vire normal on est arrivé au camps il ont manger moi ai heiji dans la tente heiji se doute de quelque chose ai elle direct ma demander tu as été kidnapper j'ai nier elle ma dit menteur tu as les marque de menotte et ton regard ment pas tu as le meme quand tu à été kidnappe et tu t'es changer donc tu as été kidnappe et tu es revenue ici en pensant qu'on apercevrai pas heiji tu peut tromper les trio mais pas nous on sait tu es plus responsable et c'est pas ton genre de revenir aux camps après la nuit tu as du oublié que nous somme venu camper tu as penser recuperer ton vélo et ta réaliser que tu es avec les autre t'es partit à leur recherche tu les as trouver surement dans la cabane que Maurice à parler ai vu l'état de ton pied dans ton empressement tu es tomber tu as continuer a marcher mais quand tu as tirer ton pied c'est aggraver je les regardais et la question leur dire ce qui c'est passer ou pas j'ai penser si je dénonce e je vais devoir tout dire passer devant le juge me faire examiner et c'est idée ma fais frissonnez j'ai dit et alors je suis libre c'est tout ce qui compte et la question que j'ai aucune idée de repose heiji ma demander qui je me suis mordu la lèvre : j'ai dit je l'ignore je me suis réveiller menotter avec les moyen du bord je si sortit j'ai pas cherche savoir qui je me suis tirer sans me gadget je me savais inoffensif il était dans mon vélo et mon portable je suis rentré chez me suis changer et le reste tu la dit et ne pas déclarer s'il vos plait j'ai pas envie mon frère l'apprend il est protecteur heiji me qu'est je lui dit lâche l'affaire si tu parle ran va l'apprendre mon père et je vais encore avoir des ennuie avec eux s'il te plait ai me dit il c'est rien passer j'ai dit il y a vais personne quand je suis sauver il compte surement revenir ou ces encore ceux d'ojisan je commence avoir habitude on entendu du bruit genta ai est sortir heiji aussi j'ai regarder dehors mon frère et genta se batte misturiko et ai ce sont interposer misturiko à pris un coup de genta heiji à tous les séparer ai ordonner à mon frère d'aller sous la tente ayumi elle les regarde sans rien dire mon frère est rentrer dans la tente il ma regarder de pas de bonne façon il ma dit sans commentaire petit -frère j'ai hausser les épaule je comptais pas lui quoi que se soit il c'est coucher sous son lit il a pris son ordinateur je l'ai regarder je suis coucher prêt de lui je les regarder il ma regarder il ma dit qu'est qui il y a je lui dit tu l'a deja fais en vrai corps il ma regarder il dit je suis plus avancer que toi sur ce sujet pourquoi tu demande ça je lui dit rien c'est ce que je me demande si un jour je serai capable de le faire avec une fille mon frère il sourit il passe sa main sur mon visage il dit tu sait le jour tu est prêt à passer à l'acte tu le saura tu sait la première c'est un moment tu n'oublie jamais en générale tu le fais avec celle que tu aime je sais pourquoi j'ai embrasser mon frère mais il à tète surpris j'mis ma main sur sort son pantalon il à ma repousser il c'est mis sur moi il ma dit t'es dingue je suis pas de ce bord moi je lui dit apprend moi à le faire il ma fichu claque ressaisit toi je sait que n'est pas un expert mais ma joue mes larmes 1 tu es dans 6 pas autorisée et 2 nous somme frère c'est interdit 3 il y a des enfants dehors moi je tenir basse désolé mon frère a dit petit frère ça te ressemble pas d'agir comme ça ça te ressemble pas de pleurer je me suis mis sur mon lit je me suis caché le visage avec mon oreiller e mon frère c'est mis prêt de moi il me dit je te demande pardon je n'aurais pas du agir comme ça je sait tu as peur de que ça fais des mois tu te sent coincé et je peut te comprendre je sais que c'est pas facile pour toi moi non plus je vais t'aider mais quand on est seul sans enfants de préférence je veut bien t'apprendre 2 ou 3 truc entre nous tu embrasse je me suis rougir c'est deja ça puis il c'et arrêter 'ai sent son regard sur moi il dit rien je l'ai regarder discret il m'observe il à enlever mon oreiller et m'oblige à le regarde il ma dit à la maison on avoir une discussion toi et moi tu m'échapperas j'ai déglutis nerveusement et j'ai bien compris qu'il plaisante pas il le regard de papa quand il à deja résolue l'enquête sauf qu'il y a pas d'enquête en tant jumeau capter des chose que j'ai pas forcément il soit au courant mon frère est trop protecteur avec moi ayumi et rentrer elle nous observer je suis content elle pas mon visage mon frère lui fais obstacle avec son corps il dit qu'est qui ayumi elle dit misturiko et moi on veut une réunion sans genta mon frère pas maintenant quand toute le monde dort on le fera dans votre tente à vous les fille ayumi dit d'accord Conan tu va bien mon frère ne t'inquiète pas il va bien juste fatiguée o sont les autre ayumi misturiko est en train de lire heiji est au téléphone genta se fais disputer par le prof et okiya et ai en cuisine à plus tard elle est sortie mon frère ma serrer il ma dit c'es ce qu'elle à dit tout à l'heure qui te perturbée je dis non c'es ce que genta à dit il à raison grand frère je suis à jouer des sentiment ayumi et de ran je sait quoi faire d' combien de temps je vis mentir je ne sait pas ou j'en suis je me suis mis pleure dans le bras de mon frère il ma laisser faire il me dit va sy libère toi tu en as besoin sa main passer dans mon visage pour essuyer mes larmes il est rester avec moi jusque je m'endort dans ses bras il m'apporte un sentiment de sécurité quand je suis plus tard à cause de mon cauchemar j'étais en suer mon frère n'est pas la mais heiji était la endormis il ronflait mon regard est tombe sur ses muscle je j'ai une vie de lui sautez dessus mais je me suis retenue e pouvais penser je suis à aimez les garçon peut être mon premier rapport fut avec des hommes je n'étais pas prêt il m'ont voler ma première fois pire je suis devenue obséder du sexe je suis en manque je me suis détourner d'heiji je mis mes écouteur pour mettre ma musique 2 jours est passer j'évite mon frère surtout prendre un bain ensemble je continue toujours à revoir ces image j''ai jouer les malade pour ne pas aller à lècole j'ai reçus un message étrange de me rendre à un endroit j'a pas voulu mais la photo de moi porter cette robe je suis allé un paquet m'attendais dans une robe il veulent je met la robe je l'ai mis il menace de s'en prendre mon frère je suis rentré dans la piece il y avait des camera j'ai voulu ressortir trop tard deux homme était rentré un m'attraper il m dit je te conseille e ne pas te débattre je pourrais être violent il envoyer sur le lit il c'est mis à cotè de moi il commencer me caresser j'ai geler il ma embrasser sa langue dans ma bouche j'ai essayer repousser ses main il tient mes main il dit Tutte tu m'appartient je t'ai pas encore fais du mal mais si tu n'es pas sage ça va changer je pouvais sentir sa main sur mon sexe il m'a embrasser et caresser entre les jambe l'autre sur mon torse j'ai rougit quand j'ai senti sa main dans mon slip il joue de mon sexe des frisson me parcours le corps il arrêter de m'embrasser il commencer enlever les bretelle de la robe doucement il m'embrasse le cou il est descendu jusque mes téton ou il les titille avec sa langue il les mordille j'ai durcit il à vu il me dit c'est très bien continue d'etre sage moi je l'ai pas regarde il m embrasser puis descendu il à enlever la robe entièrement il arracher mon slip j ferme ms jambe j'ai rougis plu d'etre exposer il me caresse le sexe j'ai commencer dur il passer sa langue sur tout mon corps me provoquant des frisson il ma embrasser puis il à commencer me sucer j'ai embarra et plaisir je sent sa bouche sur mon pénis me lèche lui sucer après un moment j'était dur partout pendant il me suce il caresse le corps je tremblait il enlever son pantalon j'ai eu peur je veut pas le complice ma tenu il ma obliger a sucer le pénis après j'ai senti on me suce aussi j'ai senti un doigt mouille me pénétrer les fesses j'ai senti mon corps se contracter ça me brûlai une main me donne une fesser puis un 2 doigt puis un 3 moi j'ai mal j'ai mes muscle qui contracte partout après celui j'ai sucer ma mis sur lui et je pleure je dis je t pas il sourit il mis assis sur son pénis brillant l'autre c'est couché sur moi il mon mis la main sur ma bouche et je suis fis enculer plusieurs fois je pleure j'ai mal à mon anus après un moment j'ai du liquide qui coules à chaque fois mes muscle contracte je m'accrochais au lit parfois l'un deux me sucent les tétons ou le pénis après il ont jouir sur moi ça a durer très longtemps après un certain temps j'étais nu sur le lits larmes j'ai mal il me regarder avec un sourire je tremblait et j'ai dit qui êtes vous en larme une voix à dit celui qui ta briser shinichi j'ai palis un main attraper mon visage il ma dit tu met les pieds sur scène de crime ou une enquete la prochaine fois c'est plus de 3 qui te baise j'ai dit M.I.B la voix à dit non ça fais longtemps je rêve de toi très longtemps je te surveille depuis ta premier enfance j'ai enquêter sur toi tu disparu au meme moment Conan est apparu qui s'approche avant j'ai pu me sauver il me tient il me regard il mord mes un de mes téton j'ai crier arrêter je veut plus il à mis sa main sur ma bouche puis il mordu mon autre téton il m'embrasse le cou sa main jouer de mon sexe je il ma menotté les main il ma mis sur le vente il ma mordu le dos puis il caresser le dos il ma lécher il m'attache la bouche puis j'ai senti quelque chose de froid dans mes fesse il me lèchent j'ai senti rougir après il mordu les fesse il à dit donne moi le lubrifiant après j'ai senti 1 doigt puis 2 puis 3 et 4 doigt dans mes fesse il me doigte je sent mes muscle contracte son brûlant puis j'ai senti qu'on me lèche l'anus pendant un moment j'ai senti j'ai un orgasme qui dur de longue min après j'ai senti le dur pénis s enfoncer il me fais mal j'ai les larme qui coulent il à fais plusieurs va et viens à et j'ai senti éclater du liquide couler celui qui me fais mal me dit moi je t'es baiser mes marque sur toi dit tu m'appartient je suis le seul à te pénétrer mon Conan je mord le mouchoir il dit je t'ai pris ton premier rapport et je suis fière de t'avoir enculer te dépuceler voir saigner c'est ce que j'aime chez toi il ma retourner m'oblige à le regarder 'jours après il ma chloroformer je suis réveiller plus tard j'étais à nouveau seul dans le lit j'ai ramasser tout je suis rentre chez moi j'ai pris un bain et retourner à l'agence juste à temps mon frère revenue de l'école j'ai réussi le tromper un moments mais il pas idiot j'ai vu son regard sur moi ran s'inquiète aussi elle dit que je ne mange pas je lui dit j'ai mal à la gorge ça me brûle mon frère lui à dit le prof lui à dit que c'est une angine que faut pas s'inquiéter après quelque jour il mangera normalement sans ça le brule j'ai eu impression il à compris que c'est bien autre chose il est aussi intelligent que moi très protecteur ran à verifier je fais pas de la fièvre j'ai prétendu être fatigué et je suis aller dormir dans la chambre amis qui devenu ma chambre que je partage avec mon frère parfois heiji on peut dire c'est une chance que ran à eu l'idée de prendre une parti de leur grenier pour faire deux chambre d'amis de plus et ça malgré le radin de oncle kogoro protester comme c'est ran qui géré l'argent de son père et la menacer de partir le laisser se démerder si il fais opposition à son projet ce qui fais que ran gagne toujours ce qu'elle veut avec son caractère et son karaté il nous faut beaucoup de courage pour lui dire non avec l'aide de nos amis on à aménager après mettre en norme les chambres kaito à décorer notre chambre d'un décor foot une équipe de super héros et une équipe de joueur de foot fait pour accueillir des enfants je me demande si elle à pas d'autre raison bref je me suis endormie_


	2. Chapitre 2 pas injustice

_mercredi vers 11 h 00 j'ai eu la visite de takagi il est venue me chercher je méfiais je veut pas qu'on découvre cette histoire il ma emmener à une scène de crime j'ai pas reconnu la scène mais quand je suis arrivé heiji était la il observais la scène il vu ma présence il à dit ohé ohé Conan n'es pas censé être à l'école il à rien faire la c'est qun enfant je lui lancer un de mes regard noir il ma répliquer par son regard intimidateur le meme qu'il me fais quand il est sur un dossier concernant les enfants j'ai penser les enfant takagie dit Conan kun n'est pas pour nous aider il est plutôt le témoin moi et heiji dis témoin pourquoi shiratory apparue dans une porte il ouvrit la porte il dit venez voir j'ai regarder autour j'ai senti des frissons me traverser le corps heiji aller voir moi j'ai regarder j'ai mes yeux s'élargit des photos de moi dans toute la pièce en maillot en uniforme de sport en pyjama en tenue de skie n'importe quel tenu moi et les enfants moi et mon frère ça ma pétrifié j'ai jamais aimer être suivis et pire ran le prof maman ojissan Kids la police kaito nichan baby-setter magicien et tout ceux à mon contact j'ai commencer respirer difficile mon coeur me fais mal heiji remarquer il Conan tu va bien j'ai commencer à voir la nausée heiji ma ramasser et on est sortir de la piece je me sens mal j'ai du me retenir pas de pleurer les images défilé les parole de ce type me résonner dans la tete je suis devenue rouge il à fallu plusieurs appel d'heiji je reviens au vrai monde j'ai réaliser je suis dans la salle de bain avec heiji il sourcille il dit tu va bien tu tremble je l'ai regarder je lui dit comment tu veut je me sent après avoir vu ce que je viens de voir heiji se gratte la tete dit nerveusement désoler j'avoue que c'est pas ce tu aime le plus mais tu crois c'est le meme qui ta enlever il à 5 jour je lui chut faut pas ça tombe au shiratory de la police tu veut dire faut pas ça tombe aux oreille de la police il ma regarder trop tard nous somme deja au courants j'ai baisser les yeux heiji dit pourquoi je suis la moi shiratory dit on sait Conan t'admire beaucoup comme shinichi est injoignable hier on est a été appeler pour une scène de crime et on à découvert dans le journal de la victime cette planque mais parle que de Conan kun il me regarde et il parle aussi de d'avoir enlever Conan 5 jours il ma regarder puis attraper mon poignée j'ai crier lâcher moi shiratory keiji il relever la manche de mon poignée il à vu la marque des menotte il dit il ta menotterà sa planque moi j'ai palis p il à tout noter sur un journal c'est un idiot shiratory ces marques sur ton poignée Conan kun prouve que tu as été enlever et à ce que j'ai viens d'entende tu ne la pas signaler et toi heiji kun tu étais au courants heiji pris air embarras désoler shiratory keiji je pensait c'ètais un ennemie de ojissan mais je menais enquete de mon cotè mais j'étais loin d'imaginer que c'est plus dangereux que ça en l'air moi je ne les regarde pas mais d'une voix peu convaincant j'ai dit mais il est mort j'ai rien à craindre maintenant n'est ce pas shiratory keiji shiratory répond ça ce que tu crois mais je ne t'ai pas dit ce meme jour il y a eu un visiteur qui l'a tuer avant d'après son journal il à flairer d'autre qui te surveille également il parle beaucoup de toi et critique beaucoup une personne de ton entourage qui te maltraite il soupçonne cette personne avoir des intention heiji dit d'un ton à faire frissonnez voulez dire que Conan est ciblée par plus d'un prédateur je deviens pale p plus d'un c'est terrifiant de savoir observer par d'autre shiratory m'observe oh ce n'est pas tout venez avec moi je vais montrer il nous emmener à l'étage il nous dit nous somme venus al parce que c'est mentionner dans son journal nous somme venu vérifier que Conan kun n'est pas ici que c'est une blague ou juste un rêve je suis arriver à étage il y a des policier scientifique qui analyse une porte je garde mes distance mais heiji c'est mis à mon niveau dis à voix basse il dit tu es dans le pétrin tu sait je lui sourit nerveusement je lui dit dis c'est quoi comme affaire il me répond un poignardent ici c'est pas la scène principal mais le scène secondaire c'est chez la victime c'est tout ce que je sait il refuse de me dire plus je te préviens kogoro est dans les parages shiratory Conan kun heiji kun par ici je suis heiji mais bizarrement shiratory me suit on est arrivée dans une pièce il y a des étagères de vidéo un magnétoscope une télé une parti d'un mur des article qui parle de moi ou il y a un gargantuesque poster de moi ou plutôt Conan écris je t'aime mon Conan ça ma fais frissonner j'ai eu chair de poule heiji regarde impressionner la vache Conan l'obsédais c'est plus qu'un fan c'est un malade mentale shiratory dit nous pensons la meme chose moi je mon regard obscurcit p j'ai obséder ce type c'est terrifiant shiratory met une vidéo prise au hasard il apparaît des image de moi d'une de mes journée avec les enfants et le prof en camping qui date 3 mois après mon arrivée chez kogoro 2 mois avant ai arrivée 5 mois avant l'arrivée de mon frère puis shiratory met une 2 éme vidéo et la que sois shiratory heiji il sont gêné de cette vidéo moi je rougis d'embarras c'est moi qui prend nu dans la salle de bain je me planque derrière heiji me cachent le visage dans le pantalon d'heiji mon cerveau est complètement paniquée je me sens humilier mes tremblement se sont renforcer publiquement shiratory enlever la vidéo rapidement heiji vous étiez oblige de lui montrez ça shiratory keiji d'une voix en colère ce n'est qun enfant shiratory dit désolé je pas examiner toute les vidéo je me doutais pas il est aller aussi loin il m'observe heiji c'est mis à mon niveau il dit Conan 'ai pas osez le regarder j'ai dit d'une voix tremblante porte moi je pouvais sentir mes larme couler il ma pris dans ces bras j'ai enfouie mon visage dans sa veste heiji dit je l'emmène loin d'ici shiratory appeler takagie il dit takagie amène les au poste vaut mieux pas interrogez Conan kun ici je te rejoint takagi dit OK shiratory heiji kun tu est tuteur provisoire de co des jumeaux heiji dit qu'est maurice doit avoir la dans et pourquoi pas ojissa ou son parrain ou ran chan c'est elle qui s'occupe d'eux shiratory confidentiel cette décision viens du juge étant donné Conan kun parents des kudo shinichi est injoignable et sachant Conan kun te considère comme un frère tu es apte à veiller sur les jumeaux et nous obtenir la permission de ton père tu puisse veiller sur eux quelque temps après l'école nous avons envoyer recuperer ton frère je pense c'est papa qui à mon portable shinichi il me la confisquer après mon frère arrivé chez ojissan plus tard au commissariat moi je suis dans la salle d'interrogatoire dieu seul nombre de fois je suis venu dans cette salle comme témoin avec les enfants ran et compagnie mais jamais j'ai eu ce sentiment de ne pas être comme simple témoin mais plus comme un suspect heiji est sorti téléphoner à son père et obtenir des information takagie n'a rien voulus nous dire moi j'ai droit un baby setter en uniforme il à une une tête à faire peur il me met mal à l'aise dé que je bougent un doigt il me lance un regard d'intimidation par reflexe j'ai ma main sur ma montre je suis couche sur la table je surveille mon baby setter mais je sais aussi je pourrais pas l'endormir à cause des cameras pour patienter il m'ont donné du jus de fruit une petite bouteille d'eau et un sandwich jambon fromage j'ai failli m'endormir quand sato keiji takagi keiji et heiji sont entré heiji fais une tete mon baby-setter est sorti sans dire un mot heiji e dire à l'oreille le FBI est en route à la demande de ton père j'élargie les yeux il dit je dis ton père est sur chemin de Tokyo j'ai blêmis j'ai penser c'est mauvais si papa est en route et le FBI aussi takagi qu'il y à t-il Conan kun heiji dit rien c'est moi qui lui parler mais pourquoi nous somme la au juste sato keiji répondu comme vous le savez deja Conan kun tu es ici comme témoin on à besoin tu nous dise comment tu t'es fais enlever i jours nous voulons définir si tu as été témoin du meurtre de monsieur Anazawa j'ai dit c'est qui takagi me montre une photo j'ai regarder quelque instant j'ai vu apparaître ce type mort 3 fois une fois dans un bus j'étais avec les enfants la deuxième fois dans le combini du centre et la dernière c'est lui que j'ai vu mort quand j'ai fuis la première fois j'ai palis j'ai dit j'ai vu ce monsieur 2 fois la première fois dans un bus j'étais avec mes amis et l'autre fois je l'ai vu j'étais avec ran neechan au combini on fessait les course heiji je vois il du se souvenir ta deja vu dans le bus et comme vous êtes rencontrer au hasard et tu souvent à la télé et dans le journal il à commencer à être obsédée par toi je dis masaka demo je lui est jamais parler je l'ai juste vu je me souvenais plus de lui jusque takagi keiji me montre sa photo sato dis Conan kun tu peut nous ce que tu fessait le jour avant ton enlèvement je dis je suis partit camper avec mon frère mes amis heiji nichan mon parrain et okiya Nissan avec mon frère ayumi chan misturiko kun genta kun on est allé faire du vélo on c'est arrêté un moment mon frère et les autre est parti jouer à cache cache et moi je suis rester pour réparer mon vélo et après je suis réveiller dans une pièce avec menotte il y avais pas beaucoup d'éclairage après avoir analyser j'ai casser les menotte et parti sans traîner ensuite je suis allé chercher mon frère et les autre je m'inquiétait pour eux takagi dit Conan kun comment tu t'es blesser le pied moi j'ai répondu je suis tomber en cherchant le autres et me blesser takagi dit Conan kun tu te souviens à quel heure vous êtes partis faire du vélo je dis euh je crois c'est après avoir monter le camps et le déjeuner heiji dit il sont partit à 14 h 10 je me souviens parce que je cherchais mon portable que son frère s'amuse à me prendre mes affaire moi je dis ce n'étais qu'une blague parce que tu n'a pas arrêté de te moquer de lui et mon frère n'aime pas quand on se moque lui heiji fais la moue sato combien de temps vous avez roulez je dis euh je crois on c'est arrêté vers 15 h 35 takagi marquer sur un tableau et dis donc vous avez rouler environ 1 h 30 sato dis combien de temps les autre sont allé jouer moi réfléchir eux on à bu de l'eau et à manger du chocolat car genta avais faim et j'ai aux autre je vais réparer mon vélo mon frère ma demander pour m'aider j'ai dit non je sais faire et genta à proposer une partit de cache-cache il sont parti jouer je crois c'est 10 à 20 min après notre pause heiji dit si il te surveillait il du profiter de l'occasion que tu es seul pour t'emmener p et je l'ai pas vus venir il à échapper à mon radar ou alors j'ai pas prêter attention sato autrement dit il ta endormie et transporter dans cette pièce d'après les analyse sur lui il c'est servis du chloroforme et en attendant tu te réveille il écris sur son journal shiratory entre avec un dossier et reçus de la visite les scientifique vient de me dire il ont trouver des caméra à qui filme les alentour des sa planque et chez lui il déposé cinq photo je suis devenue blanc et tu as été subtiliser par ces visiteur heiji dit masaka vous êtes entrain de dire il se battent pour leur cible c'est à dire Conan je ne sais pas quoi dire p la guerre de pédophile un cauchemar sato il est clair ce que dit les pédophile est vrai il savent reconnaître un autre pédophile takagi mais on ignore qui sont les autre d'après ces photos il sont 2 et le troisième qui sert de chauffeur shiratory noter d'autre heure nous avons interrogez tes amis tu semble avoir disparu pendant prêt de 3 h 40 min et tu es venu les sauvez d'une cabane ou il ont enfermer par une personne environs 10 min après le soleil est coucher sato dit il dit aussi ton frère étais très nerveux et surtout qu'il n'pas réussi te joindre takagi dit nous savons vous êtes jumeau identique que d'après ce qu'on à pu constater ton frère ressent t'es émotion et plus encore meme à distance je décide de garder silence j'ai bien compris que si je parle je vais me trahir j'ai pus sentir je suis observer ce qui ma rendu très mal à aise shiratory heiji kun vers quel heure avez vous ramène les enfants au camps heiji dit je crois vers 20 h 30 et on est parti à leur rechercher quand okiya san et moi nous sommer revenue de la pêche ai chan et le prof inquiétait parce que aucun d'eux ne répond au téléphone et apparemment il étais dans une zone sans réseau ai chan à réussit les contacter une fois on à trouver leur vélo okiya san ma demander de les ramené lui et prof parti chercher genta kun j'ai transporter Conan jusque au camps shiratory entoure 15 h 30 et 18 h 45 Conan kun personne ne ta vue et d'après les enfants quand tu apparue tu t'es changer l'un deux à dit que tu sentais une forte odeur j'ai déglutis nerveusement p il y aune balance dans le groupe heiji me dit à l'oreille p tu crois vraiment je l'ai pas senti aussi tu ma sous -estimer kudo j'ai penser maudit javel je me suis fais avoir je pouvais sentir que je tremble et j'ai pas contrôle de mes tremblement shiratory parler aux oreille de ses collègue heiji remarquer dit qu'est shiratory répond confidentiel heiji dit sur un colère je suis détective je peut aider sato pas cette fois tu es représentant de Conan kun on fais une pause shiratory on ne fais obéir aux ordre il sont sortie tout les 3 le baby-setter est resté à l'entre heiji marmonner un moment d'etre sur la touche après il c'est tu avant de réaliser que suis effrayé et mes larmes couler de mes yeux il c'est assis prés de moi il ma dit dis c'est arriver n'est ce pas j'ai pas répondu je suis mis hors champs de la caméra assis dans le coin replier sur moi et je me suis mis à pleurer j'ai bien compris que ça sert à rien que je mente il doivent avoir surement compris surtout ces 3 la il sont assez intelligent pour comprendre vite qu'il c'est passer quelque chose heiji ma rejoint il ma mis sur lui d'une voix réconfortant il ma dit on va le trouver celui ta fais ça sur ma carrière je le promet on va les mettre en prison on ne laisseras pas cette injustice celui qui moi j'ai envie de le repoussez mais je le fais pas je lui dit entre deux pleurs il est pas sel il était 3 heiji dit nani pas étonnant préféré te taire c'est la pire des humiliation qu'on peut faire à un humain je comprend pourquoi te es aussi effrayé deja tu es inoffensif contre 1 mais 3 c'est hallucinant il peuvent faire du mal à un enfants j'aimerais pas être à leur place quand ton père va savoir ça je leur donne pas longtemps à vivre j'ai dis heiji ne pas laisser tossa l'apprendre jamais tossa il refermer ses bras autour de moi cil ma dit ne t'inquiète pas je vais veiller ton père ne jamais franchir la limite takagi est entrée il nous à regarder moi j'enfuie mon visage le plus profond de la veste heiji takagi c'est approcher de avant il dit quelque chose je refuse il dit nous avons de la visite heiji dit est FBI takagi dit non mon frère à ouvert la porte il à dit pourquoi mon frère triste pourquoi il est ici au lieu de la chez ran j'ai juste jetez un œil à lui pour voir il porte mes lunette heiji et takagi dit Maurice kun comment t'es rentré ici mon frère refermer la porte dit mon frère n'étais pas l'agence j'ai suivi son badge mon badge je l'avais oublier que je porte takagi dit comment t'es rentrer au commissariat mon frère c'est rapproché de moi il dit j'ai fais comme à la télé quand il s'infiltre dans un endroit c'est très amusant de vous suivre takagi keiji la pansé de mon frère comme si je vais vous dire je suis sauver de l'école et contourner votre système j'ai pensé tes rentrée comment avec le policier devant il ma répondu par la pansé je l'ai envoyer orang-outan chercher du café et après c'est facile heiji c'est lui takagi dit Maurice kun est tu venu avec kudo san mon frère il répond oui sa pensée dit techniquement je suis venu par mes moyen mais j'ai vu il st la aussi plus tossa et une mocheté qui prétend être maman j'ai pensée c'est kassa déguisé takagi dit Maurice kun puisque tu es la j'ai besoin de interroger pour mon frère dit je sais pour son enlèvement les enfants m'ont dit vous leur à poser de question sur le ce qui est passer au camping je sais rien mais je sait quelqu'un nous endormis attaché enfermer dans la pièce de la cabane que mon pris ma sacoche ma montre et mes chaussure quand nichan est venu nous sortir il sentait le chloroforme quand il est venu nous ouvrir et il boitais heiji dit tu veut dire que tu savais il à été enlever tu n'a rien dit mon frère à dit je suis pas idiot et en plus mon frère m'évite depuis notre retour du camping il fais ça quand il veut pas je sois au courant mais vous avez pas répondu à ma question pourquoi vous avez mis mon frère triste j'ai finis par le regarde je dit je suis suivis mais pas par les gentilles c'est phrase ma fais frissonnez la pensée de mon frère deja t'es parano mais quand tu es suivis tu l'es + parano il dit je veut parler à mon frère mais tout seul veut pas entendre nous s'il vous plait takagi keiji heiji me dépose prétendant il dois parler à takagi il sont sortir mon frère c'est assis prés de moi il fais le regarder il ma dit petit frère ne fais pas ça ne te tais pas sur ce ne fais pas cette erreur j'ai pas envie voir cette injustice impunis si tu fais pas je le fais moi je ne supporte pas ce genre de chose surtout sur les enfants je lui dit je ne voit pas de quoi tu parle il c'est mis sur moi il bloqué les main il dit sur un ton glaçon tu te moque de moi tu crois tu peut me mentir je vois à des kilomètre tes mensonge et tu peut m'éviter autant de fois pour cacher tes bleu et tes suçon éparpillée sur toi je sais reconnaître ce qui est bien ou pas sur un enfant tu as les même signe d'un de mes amis qui subit la même chose malheureusement il est mort je ne te laisserais pas faire jamais tu m'entend jamais je te laisserais faire tu le fais pas je le dénonce à ma façon je lui dit j'ai pas de suçon mon frère oh que si tu en un sur e dos et un au cou et ça veut dire il marquer pour signaler tu lui appartient j'ai regarder mon frère j'étais sur le point de lui dire quelque chose aucun na réussi à sortir j'ai vu il à le regard de papa quand il est très sérieux il ne plaisante pas sur ce sujet il serrer dans ces bras il ma sit à l'oreille il y a qu'une vérité shinichi et c'est valable aussi pour le disciple de sherlock Holmes cette phrase ma donner frison tout mon corps j'ai eu sentiment d'etre observer j'ai regarder j'ai eu peur j'ai dit en bégayant to otossa il était coller au mur dans avec un style poker face les bras croiser il à commencer à s'approcher sans dire un mot mon frère est parti de l'autre cotè e la pièce il à aussi mis un visage poker face depuis mon frère est arrivé je senti papa et lui ne s'entendent pas mon frère restes à des mettre de papa quand il sont à dans une pièce papa dit d'une voix autoritaire c'est pas le moment Maurice moi je suis éloigné coincé par papa il m'attraper il regarder mes poignée et mes cheville meme je lutter contre lui j'ai palis quand il ma dit que tu veuille ou non je ne laisseras cette histoire impunis et avant j'ai eu le temps de répliquer il ma dit tu es mineur tu n'a pas ton à dire je déteste cette réplique parce que elle casse toute mes répliques quoi que dise ou je fasse papa à la loi de sont cote que je sois Conan ou shinichi je suis - de 21 papa il ma mis assis sur la chaise et dit fermement ne bougent pas de la il est sorti mon frère me dit otouto je croiser mes bras sur la tables enfoui mon visage dans je me suis mis à pleurer c'ètais la seule chose que je voulais faire je me sent encore plus faibles humilie sale j'ai honte j'ai pas contrôle de la situation pourquoi il fallu un meurtre se produit dans cette histoire personne n'aurais jamais su ça s'il y a va eu ce meurtre mon frère ma signaler visite takagi sato shiratory heiji et papa toujours au commissariat dans la salle d'interrogatoire takagi dit Maurice kun viens avec moi il n'aucune envie d'aller mais avec papa dans la piece il est sorti en répondant hai et sortit avec heiji je vous accompagne quand il sont sorti shiratory à dit fin de pause 12 h 20 prenons la déposition de Conan Edogawa voyez comment l'affaire tourne en témoignage à déposition en a rien de temps comme à la télé sato dit mardi 7 octobre inspecteur nous prenons la déposition de l'enfant Conan Edogawa âgé de 6 ans en présence de Yusako Kudo relation avec l'enfant père adoptive j'ai penser père adoptive qu'est que c'est histoire bref sato dit Conan kun tu peut confirmer que tu as été enlever dans la journée de samedi moi je ne répond pas la seule chose que je fais c'et pleurer je n'ai jamais à me sentir aussi mal ni humilié publiquement sato me dit Conan kun nous somme la pour t'aider on ne veut pas de mal shiratory veut tu nous dit ce que tu te c'est passer ce que tu te souviens j'ai dit je veut pas sato elle me dit Conan kun on sait que tu as peur mais tu es es ici en sécurité personne ne viendra te faire du mal on est la pour t 'aider après quelque minute de silence ou le seul bruit on peut entendre ces mes pleures papa à dit puis je lui parler seul quelque min shiratory il 11 H 30 interruption de la déposition de Conan kun 11 h 30 reprendrons 10 min j 'ai entendue sato et shiratory sortir papa ma déplacer sur lui moi j'ai pas voulu le regarder j'ai juste caché mon visage dans sa veste noir j'ai pouvais sentir une de ses main sur mon dos l'autre me serrer de se bras m'entoure comme j'étais petit et j'allais le voir après un cauchemar il ma dit d'une voix apaisante et doux je sais que tu as peur c'est normal mais on ne dois pas laisser ce genre d'acte impunis le viol est une chose horrible en particulier sur les enfants je peut comprendre que tu veux pas en parler que tu veut oublier ce cauchemar mais tu veut oublier le meilleur moyen c'est de dénoncer j'ai dis je veut pas aller au tribunal je veut pas te perdre tossa papa me dit pourquoi tu dis ça mon grand j'ai regarder papa lui d'une voix semi étouffer parce que tu va la franchir moi je veut pas tu la franchi je veut pas toi tu vas en prison papa sourciller puis me fais un sourire il essuie mes lames il dit et si je te promet de ne pas la franchir que je me contrôlerais quoi qu'il arrive il m'embrasse le front de quoi il arrive mon mon grand je ne t'abandonnerais jamais je ne l'es pas fais avant je le ferais pas maintenant j'ai sentiment d'etre mal à l'aise de tout les contact de papa sur ma peau mais ce sentiment c'est transformer en sentiment de sécurité au fus et à mesure il me carrasse je lui dit shinichi idiot mon fils non responsable des actes des adultes non protéger les adultes c'est pas ton rôle c'est le rôle aux parents et adulte protéger les enfants d'assumer leur responsabilité j'ai dit demo tossa il ma dit stop 0 injustice l'heure de vérité toi faire éclate mon le grand disciple de sherlock Holmes j'ai fermer les yeux je suis mordu les lèvre en gros ma papa ma fais comprendre il à deja une affaire qu'i il accepter un crime mais il n'accepte plus d'autre crime sur moi j'ai répondus à seul condition la vérité ne met pas en danger dans cette affaire certaine personne grand frère shinichi dévoiler la vérité sur ce eu lieux papa toi ne pas venger moi mauvais chemins papa il à répondu OK parole de sherlock j'ai dit otossa il ma dit à l'oreille je sait quoi qui il se passe je serai toujours t'aimer mon fils ne l'oublis jamais shinichi Yusao kudo j'ai serrer papa j'ai pleure j'aime pas quand papa fais des promesse sur notre famille et surtout quand il dit mon nom complet le reste papa juste me laisser pleurer dans ses bras moi j'ai laisser papa faire son travail de papa me réconforter papa à même réussi à calmer mes tremblements je commencer à être fatigué je suis mort de peur de la suite de cette histoire je sais deja c'est humiliant de raconter ce cauchemar papa ma dit d'une voix calme tu as mangée je lui signer non j'ai pas faim comment voulez vous je mange dans telle circonstance depuis ce jour j'ai difficulté avaler les seul truc j'arrive bien à prendre c'est le liquide j'ai vu papa ouvrir le jus de fruit il ma dit tu dois hydraté mon grand je ne voulais pas mais papa ne pas trop laisser choix j'ai jamais compris pourquoi papa garde souvent ses lunette de soleil mais en étant dans ses bras j'ai vu c'est yeux passer de bleu au violet comme celle de mon frère papa à vu je l'observe il ma souris il ma fais son haussement de sourcil ça amuse papa surtout quand il compris j'ai rougis mais j'ai compris comment il peut envoyer des SMS plus rapide que de lumière j'ai reçu un SMS j'ai pris mon portable j'ai regarder c'est mon frère le SMS qui ma envoyer ma frigorifiez le sang j'ai penser salaud j'ai cliquer sur un lien qu'il ma envoyer j'ai geler envoyant les image c'est pas moi mon frère et heiji takagi dans notre chambre chez ran puis la salle bain meme la pièce ou il a w.c l'appartement entier mon frère à rajouté 4 caméra dans notre chambre 3 dans la salle de bain 1 dans les toilette 4 dans le salon 15 micro j'ai répondu ou mon frère à dit le système de sécurité d'ojissan j'ai dit otossa c'est pas toi qui dit ojissan d'installer un système papa à froncer les sourcil à pas répondu il à envoyer un SMS shiratory et sato sont entrer avec des nouveau dossier moi instinctivement j'ai serre la main de papa il ma dit à l'oreille tout va bien je suis la t'es en sécurité j'ai pouvais sentir les frisson me traverser mon corps surtout quand on m'observe shiratory à dit à papa quelque chose dans son oreille après il est sortit papa ma déposer sur la chaise il ma dit je reviens il est aussi sortit j sato elle ma dit d'une voix douce Conan kun tu es prêt j'ai signer d'un oui de la tête et je vous épargne le charabia direct les question elle ma demander si je confirme d'avoir été enlever i jours j'ai dit oui elle ma demander si as tu vu celui qui ta enlever j'ai signer non puis elle ma dit ou tu te trouvais quand tu à été enlever en me montrant une carte de la ville de tout Tokyo j'ai entourer le sud ouest de Tokyo le secteur environ j'ai dit le reste je ne sait pas c'est okiya Nissan qui nous emmener la il à dit c'est un endroit on peut faire du vélo tout se promenant sato Conan kun vous emmenez tour du vélo quand vous camper j'ai dit quel fois surtout après l'arrivée de mon frère ,il est allergique au poisson et il aime pas aller pêcher ran neechan trouve mon frère trop sur les jeux vidéo il voulait emmener ses roller mais Ran neechan à dit c'est pas pour la foret alors il à pris son vélo et parfois mois aussi et les amis ont fais pareille mais on va jamais au même endroit parfois on va sur en dehors de Tokyo elle ma montrer une photo de moi dans les bras mon 1 er kidnappeur elle ma demander de confirmer si je portais ces vetements avant mon enlèvement j'ai frissonnez j'ai mis ma main sur ma montre comme pour rassurer j'ai dit oui j'ai pus observer que j'ai recommencez à trembler cette photo mal mal à l'aise j'ai senti une main sur mon épaule j'ai sursautez j'ai bondi hors ma chaise j'ai vu c'est papa je me suis réfugier dans ses bras papa ma dit tout va bien tu n'a rien à craindre shiratory Conan kun qu'est qui te fais peur j'ai regarder papa j'ai regarder shiratory j'ai dit d'une voix tremblante il reviens sato me dit Conan kun il c'est passer quelque chose ce jour la la seule chose que j'ai trouver à faire c'est cacher mon visage dans la veste de papa je sent que mes larmes veulent couler j'ai boule au ventre je tremble je me suis assis sur les genoux de papa il est clair que même si je leur mentais il le verrais facile que je ment ces types m'ont infliger une peur que je contrôle pas meme M.I.B n'ont pas réussi à me faire autant peur sato ma dit Conan kun tu peut nous dire personne te fera du mal j'ai dit me suis mordu la lèvre je me suis cramponnez à papa j'ai dit je me suis réveillé dans une pièce froide avec des menotte la bouche attaché sur un lit il avais pas beaucoup de lumière au début après il ont allumer j'ai vu il porte des masque quand il sont entrer shiratory à appuyer il sont Conan kun combien était il j'ai senti mes larme couler j'ai répondu d'une voix tremblante 3 ou 4 quand j'ai dit ça j'ai senti le bras de papa se contracté comme il serrais le poing j'ai vu shiratory parler à sato à l'oreille j'ai pas entendue puis sato dit Conan kun est c que l'un deux ta caresser cette question ma fais chair de poule encore plus quand tu entend des voix dans la tete sauf que c'est pas dans ma tete c'est mon frère qui à trafiquer mes lunette il me dit petit frère tu va laisser ces connard de pédobear en liberté je pouvais sentir il est pas très content et encore moins les laisser te faire de toi une fammelette j'ai senti une main musclé sur ma petite main j'ai regarder c'est celui de papa j'ai serrer sa main ma main me parais petite quand je la compare à la mienne sa main es qui est grand shiratory Conan kun est ce qu'on ta toucher san permission c'est question me fiche encore plus la trouille j'ai dit oui il ils il m m'ont fai fais j'ai finis par cacher mon visage sur le torse de papa quand j'ai senti mes larmes couler mes tremblement augmenter je me sens honteux faible humilier mais je vais dire autant des adulte il sont autant mal à l'aise que gêné sur le plan perso il préfère pas savoir tout comme je préférais ne rien dire sur le plan professionnel plus il ont d'infos c'est plus facile personnellement j'ai jamais travailler sur un affaire de viol mais je sais que le plus dur c'est le courage de la victime quand il raconte ce cauchemar je peut comprendre car je suis bien placer pour savoir que c'est une épreuve très dur sato à poser la question que aucune d'entre aime poser à une victime particulièrement à un enfant Conan kun est ce que ta fais des chose comme t'embrasser sans ta permission j'ai eu impression sato à choisit ses mot ça ma fais sentir être un enfant peut - être parce que je suis en corps d'enfants j'ai regarder sato j'ai dit d'une voix tremblante ou oui il m'je n'arrive pas terminer ma phrase shiratory demander Conan kun qu'est qui t'on fait sato tu peut nous dire personne te ferra du mal maintenant tu es en sécurité j'ai pas répondu mais ces image sont veut j'ai fermer les yeux puis ouvert j'ai ouvert mon blouson bleu soulever mon tee-shirt blanc j'ai rougis quan je les montrer mon torse il ont eu regard d'horreur incompréhension dégoût j'ai surtout éviter montrer à papa mon torse j'ai peur de sa réaction moi j'évite de me regarder ça ma donner la nausée j'ai vite refermer mon blouson shiratory à pris les photo du groupe il ma dit c'est lequel j'ai montrer les 3 homme parce que il correspondent à peu ce que je sais de ces salaud j'ai senti papa se crisper à nouveau j'ai serrer papa le coeur de papa bat très vite j'ai pouvais sentir papa ça le met mauvaise humeur mais quand il à senti que je pleure il ma mis c'est main autour de moi shiratory Conan kun tu sait ou ça c'est passer je dis en pleurant non je suis réveiller j'ai mordu me lèvres j'étais menotter avec la bouche attaché sur le lit il sont entrer sato Conan kun tu as vu leur visage j'ai dis non il porte des masque blanc et une perruque comme au théâtre shiratory il t'on dit quelque chose j'ai pas répondu papa à serre ma main j'ai dit je me souviens j'ai eu peur quand il lui à sortir son couteau et il à découper mes vetement shiratory il sont ou t'es vetement j'ai dit dans ma chambre sous mon lit à la maison de papa mon frère ma dit par la pensée à je vais les chercher j'ai dit otossa je veut rentrer maison j'ai serre le profond papa sato à dit Conan kun je sait que tu es fatiguée tu veut bien que sensei t'examine pour qu'on puisse prendre des photo j'ai enfouis à l'intérieur de la veste de papa pour cacher mon visage rouge c'est ce je craint le plus parce que les médecin font aussi certain geste qui sont aussi humiliant_


	3. chapitre 3 examen et preuve

_plus tard à l'hôpital beika salle d'examen pédiatrique je suis en attente du médecin qui est en retard d'au moins 30 min j'ai qu'une envie c'est de quitter cette endroit je hais l'hôpital depuis mon arrivée j'ai eu droit prise de sang prélèvement sous mes ongles de cheveux dans ma bouche même du leur donner urine c'est embarrassant tout autant de admettre de se faire violer par plus 1 personne ben au moins cette partit embarrassante je l'ais fais dans les toilette ou personne peut me voir mais ne dites pas je suis une fille mais je suis complet complexé pour me baigner pire quand je veut utiliser les toilette particulièrement les endroits public attend qu'il y a personne complet avant d'utiliser je soupire d'ennuie pap il lever les yeux sur moi vite faits avant de regarder à nouveau sa tablette dernière gèneration je ne sait pas mais papa à toute les dernière technologie avant tout le monde il me dit la patience c'est essentiel pour un détective soit trop rapide tu fera des erreurs soit trop lent tu rate les indices utilise tes sens pour trouver le juste milieu fera de toi le meilleur je me suis couché sur les cotè dos à papa j'ai faiblement les meilleur des détective c'est celui qui résous ses problème avant de résoudre les problèmes des autres il ne peut pas faire justice pour les autres et laissez une injustice pour lui c'est une phrase de kaito Kids il ma dit ça un jour c'est pour cela j'ai décider ma carrière de détective j'en marre de passer pour le prince de la mort à cause du mib partout je passe il y a des mort mon enquete n'a pas avancer depuis presque 2 ans j'ai bien reçus leur message papa c'est approché de moi il dit mon fils sa main ranger mes cheveux shin chan je sait ce que tu ta vécu c'est dur mais on trouva un moyen pour tu soit en retour à la normal ne t'inquiète pas j'ai dit non ça me fais mal de dire non mais je ne peut pas revenir dans mon corps d'origine mais je ne peut venir aux passé avec le cauchemar de Conan si je reviens shinichi je ne pourrais pas me regarder en face et encore moins ran sachant je lui menti et ce que qui est arrivée à Conan elle s'en voudra c'est la dernière je me doit la laisser partir pour son bien et la sécurité de toute les victime du mib papa me dit shin chan j'aimerais tant je lui dit arrête tossa ne me fais ce coup la pas toi laisse ça pour kassa mon frère me dit petit -frère il c'est assis sur mon lit puis allongé prés de moi il ma regarder dans les yeux il me dit ne laisse pas te mener vers le bas montre leur j'ai mi mon doigts sur ses lèvre je lui dit grand frère je ne le fais pas pour moi mais pour protéger toutes les victimes pour la protéger je dois le faire c'est ma dernière action en tant que détective n'essaye pas me faire changer d'avis je veut ton aide pour lui dire ce qu'elle entendre il ma dit ne t'inquiète pas je vais t'aider petit frère tu peut compter sur moi parole de jumeau papa nous observe puis il dit tu es sure mon grand mon frère à dit il à raison tossa si il reviens à la normale avec les cauchemar de Conan ça ne sera plus pareille pour s seul le temps nous fera avancer avec la chance de vivre normal et sans peur au moins 1 fois papa soupire c'est vous les chef de votre vie pas moi mais puisque c'est votre décision ne peut que l'accepter mais prévenez votre mère de votre choix je me charge du reste toujours en me caressant il dit j'aurais préférer ne jamais le refaire ce genre de démarche le médecin et une infirmière est entre ça ma rendu nerveux mon frère ma donné la main ça ma rassurer un peu mais je sait ça ne va durer il devra sortir le médecin à dit Yuko Udo ça ma un peu surpris mon frère ma dit chuchote faux nom Conan est trop célèbre les journaliste te trouveront facile en faite ce qui ma surpris c'est pas le faux nom mais j' ai répondu oui mais toujours dos au médecin il à vu mon frère sur mon lit il à dit lequel de vous deux ça amuse mon frère quand on est ensemble les gens nous distingue pas facile surtout quand on habillé identique papa à dit chocolat mon frère c'est trahi il deviens fou quand il entend chocolat je suis sure ça amuser les adultes papa à dit descend mon frère est descendu mais il dit vous êtes qui sensei le médecin répond moi je suis pierre hatamoto je suis chirurgien pédiatre et toi tu es qui petit curieux mon frère à dit youri le grand frère et jumeau de Yuko vous pas lui mal sensei le médecin dit ne t'inquiète pas youry kun on va faire dormir ton frère pour qu'il n'est pas mal l'infirmière elle ma dit de me mettre sur le dos d'une douce voix amicale elle à mis un masque sur mon visage j'ai regarder papa il ma fais un sourire rassurant j'ai regarder mon frère lui à le regard inquiet moi j'ai commencer sentir une odeur de fraise mon frère ma donné la main papa et le médecin sont éloigner il parle entre j'ai retourner mon regard sur mon frère après 5 respiration j'ai commencer fermer les yeux je ne veut pas savoir ce qui va se passer sur moi j'ai fermer les yeux complètement ma respiration c'est ralenti j'ai entendu l'infirmière dire c'est bon il dort le médecin tres bien nous allons commence papa dire à mon frère viens mon frère ma lâché la main après j'ai réaliser qu'il fait tout noir que je suis plonger dans l'inconscient après des images du passe de shinichi quand j'étais petit est défile j'ai me crie à moi laisse moi tranquille shinichi tu est mort tu n'existe plus j'ai vu une sorte de moi en plus grand il ma dit tait toi Conan c'est moi qui ta donné naissance je lui dit et c'est à cause de toi j'ai, je lui dit disparaît tu as fais ton temps une version de Conan est apparu il se dispute qui doit disparaître définitif shinichi ou Conan il se tire des ballon de foot l'un sur l'autre mais Conan utilise les nouvelle techniques mais shinichi est plus grand plus fort puis il mis sa main sur sa poitrine il dit non je veut pas disparaître j'ai une mission à finir Conan à avais sourire tu le savais nichan il y a trois jour le produit donné les type ont dit ça pouvais tuer un enfants mais shinichi dit je sius pas un enfants je suis un ados c'est toi l'enfants Conan dit oui mais tu oublis un détail j'ai reçu du sang à 3 repris le produit donné + l'apotoxine e+ le sang ont accélérer la destruction de ton ADN je te ressemblance mais ton ADN en moi n'existe plus je suis entièrement unique désolé nichan mais tu est mort définitive shinichi dit douleur partout il dit ta peut être gagné cette partit mais sache dans le futur tout la vérité éclatera car il y a qu'une seule vérité il ferme les yeux il dit mais d'ici la prend soin de ran et de kenichi alias Kids kaito maurice ça fais mal de l'admettre mais tu es le seul que je fais confiance pour aider à vire pour moi et veille sur les parents petit-frère shinichi crier de forte douleur puis tomber au sol il dit je suis peut être pas le meilleur des hommes ni du frère mais j'aurais moins fais une chose mettre un lumière sur les crimes qui n'ont pas eu justice et ça j'en suis fière on à former une bonne équipe pour les détruire il fermer les yeux puis commencer s'effacer comme quand efface un dessin et on le recommence shinichi dit bonne chance petit frère shinichi est complètement effacer ma version Conan tomber à genoux il c'est mais à pleurer il dit je te promet grand -frère de veiller sur eux je ne voulais pas ça se finis comme ça j'aurais prefere une autre fin c'est pas juste tu est le meilleur détective plus grand que sherlock Holmes plus grand que papa mais c'est nul de mourir à 16 toute les image de moi quand j'étais au passé c'est cassé en morceau des milliard de morceau Conan regarde choqué les images tomber milliard de morceau puis il disparu donne à shinichi une belle fin il le mérité un magnifique sayonara après j'ai commencer ouvert les yeux j'étais dans une chambre de l'hôpital j'ai pouvais sentir une main dans la mienne c'est celle de mon frère j'ai senti son souffle sur le mon visage doux et chaleurs sur mon autre main j'ai senti une main douce j'ai compris c'est une fille mais j'ai pas reconnu quand j'ouvert les yeux complètement j'ai pu voir mon frère endormie prés de moi quand j'ai regarder de l'autre c'est ayumi ai misturiko et genta tous la occupé ayumi à la tete endormie sur mon lit les trace de larme sécher sur visage j'ai entendu du bruit j'ai regarder c'est un moniteur il y a un mes battement de coeur nombre de respiration et plein de tracée j'ai pas compris j'ai bouger mes doigts ayumi la senti elle à dit d'une voix surprise Conan j'ai voulu lui dire j'ai réaliser quelque chose me gène m'empêche de parler mon frère me dit tu es sous tub les enfants sont tous réunis je les regarde presque tous réunis ai est sorti mon frère il est descendu du lit il met ces chaussure il me dit ne me fais plus peur comme ça petit - frère je peut sentir il m'observe tous heiji maman agasa papa des médecin et infirmière sont entré les enfants sont allé plus derrière une lumière m'aveugle j'ai du clignotez des yeux le mon pédiatre miyake me dit tu m'entend tu peut me signer oui j'ai du lui signer oui parce que j'ai entendu dire c'est bon il ma dit Yuko on va t'enlever le tube et on va faire quelque test quand le Dr hatamoto est entré il à dit s'il vous plait attendre dehors je le s regarder sortir puis j'ai regarder ce que les adultes faire ça ma rassurer il y a des femmes mais je suis mal à l'aise avec des hommes les sensei me regarde il me font de sourire amicale et rassurant j'ai senti quelle qun me caresser le visage j'ai regarder c'est l'infirmière elle me dit n'es pas peur on te fera pas de mal d'une voix douce amicale avec un jolie sourire en dirais maman mais avec les yeux vert et un accent de l'ouest les cheveux noir et court une mèche rouge devant elle me regarde j'ai regarder miyake visité j'ai regarder il ont éteint le moniteur il ont commencer enlever les fils sur moi et pris une grande respiration quand il ont enlever le tube remplacer par un simple masque il on mis le lit semi assis je suis content j'ai une meilleure vue de la piece hatamoto ma visité j'ai regarder mon bras le tube j'ai suivis des yeux et vu la poche de perfusion une poche de sangs vides j'ai eu du mal à parler mais sensei à compris il ma dit tu dois attendre quelque jour pour parler tu as eu hémorragie on à du t'opérer mais tu nous fais une sacré peur pendant l'opération après 1 semaine de coma j'ai penser 1 semaine à quel moment ça c'est produit je comprends pourquoi j'ai eu impression que ça fait une éternité quand je suis réveiller j'ai eu droit des question une prise de sang une radio un scanner après tout les examen effectué miyake et hatamoto sensei discutent langage médecin après il son sorti me laissant avec les infirmières j'ai regarder je suis dans un chambre bleu et blanc j'ai vu des dessin des enfants des ballons en forme d'animaux des fleurs des paniers de fruits des jouets il y a un deuxième lits une télé même si je suis pas d'humeur à rire j'ai sourit de voir ça me touche de voir autant de cadeaux pour moi mon frère ma dit c'est des cadeaux de notre classe je l'ai regarder lui et les autres il ont sourire ayumi as dit Conan je suis contente tu vas bien misturiko dit tu nous à manquer genta dit c'est vrai sans toi on s'ennuie ai sourire rare me dit on est tous inquiète pour notre meilleure ami mais celui qui étais plus inquiet c'est ton frère il na pas quitter ta chambre depuis tu es revenu du bloc j'ai regarder mon frère il regarde le sol il est rouge j'ai compris pourquoi il est rouges la façon il regarde ai il lever la tete il dit avec un sourire que je connais trop il chuchoter à ai quelque chose qui misturiko ne l'ai à pas quitter des yeux comme genta me regarde ou particulière ma main dans celle d'ayumi j'ai rougis quand j'ai vu ayumi ma tenu la main j'ai regarder ai rougir avec un sourire elle dit OK genta osé dire vous complotez quoi mon frère et ai lui jeté un regard noir ai je dois faire les course ayumi tu viens avec nous ayumi dit OK à plus tard Conan mon frère me chuchoter à l'oreille ran ta laisser un cadeau elle n'est pas autorisé à te voir j'ai sourciller il ma dit je t'expliquerai pourquoi plus tard il mis sa casquette et ses lunette de soleil il sauter aux sol il dit ikkou il est sorti avec misturiko ei ayumi j'ai vu sortir j'ai regarder genta j'ai vu un regard de tristesse dans ses yeux je me demande ce qui va pas chez lui maman est entré avec heiji prof j'ai pas vu papa maman ma serre dans ses bras j'ai me suis tendu mais vite détendu je me sent rougir à chaque fois me serres dans ses bras je suis niveau de sa forte poitrine mais ce j'aime c'est entendre son coeur battre sentir son parfum la reine des fleur j'ai regarder man tout en me fessant un câlin j'ai vu des traces de larme séché dissimulé derrière son maquillage elle m'embrasse le front sa main dans mes cheveux ça ma rendu triste de la voir dans cette état j'ai passer mes main autour d'elle j'ai serrer man le plus pour profiter de son câlin j'ai vécu beaucoup de chose mais pour la première fois j'ai sentiment d'etre besoin de ses câlin je me suis retenue de pas pleurer je me force à lui donné mon plu mignon sourire pour elle maman compris elle montré une de ses faiblesse maman elle la meilleure des comédienne que je connais elle cache fort ses vrai émotion je l'ai jamais vu pleurer sans le coup des oignons j'ai regarder heiji le voir me complexe surtout niveau muscle la il prés de fenêtre de sa position préféré sa casquette mode détente il m'observe il me souris je suis sure j' ai rougis plus j'ai pas regarde le prof mais je sent il m'observe j'ai regarder genta il à il ma regarder puis il ma dit je reviendrais plus tard quelque chose à faire il allais sort il prof je te raccompagne genta kun genta à répondu non merci prof mon papa vient me chercher à plus tard Conan je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai impression chez les enfants il se passe rien de bon en ce moment j'ai signer heiji il ma signer OK il est sortit derrière genta maman a dit prof c'est moi ou les enfants sont en froid le profs à répondu non il sont en froid depuis le retour de camping genta kun est à l'écart quand je les demander il m'on dit genta kun est un traître et un lâche son père ma dit genta kun n'a plus d'appétit il sort de l'école il va direct dans sa chambre il regarde plus la télé il lis des livres ai ma dit à l'a cantine il mange plus il passe son temps à lire pendant la recréation mais il à déclaré guerre à maurice qui en utilisant sa faiblesse contre lui depuis les enfants n'ont pas appréciez il c'est ligué contre genta je pense deja en le considère comme un traître mais il utilise la faiblesse de mon frère contre lui il c'est mis dans un grand problème mon frère n'aime pas les traître mais encore moins quel qun qui utilise la faiblesse de l'autre contre lui pour mon frère c'est de la haute trahison et de lâcheté la police est entrée meguri keibeur takagi, sato ,chiba shiratory megury keibeur ma dit Conan kun nous somme heureux te voir en meilleur forme en c'est fais du souci pour toi bizarrement j'ai sentiment il sont pas venu en amis mais pour enquete maman à poser la question megury keibeur que se passe t-il avec Conan j'ai senti des frisson me traverse le corps j'ai remarquer j'ai à trembler megury dit je suis désolé yukiko chan mais je peut rien vous dire heiji est entré quand il vu les policier il failli faire shiratory dit Conan kun on à des questionsut bien à te poser tu veut bien sato dit yukiko san pouvons nous parler à l'extérieur maman à dit OK elle sortie avec chiba et meguri maman m'embrasse le front et elle sort takagi ma donné sa tablette avec peur c'est shiratory dit Conan kun tu nous à dit il était trois mais il semble que tu nous à pas dit tu as revue heiji dit quoi vous voulez dire takagie dit oui la scientifique à trouver deux draps different mais également du sperme à l'intérieur de Conan shiratory c'est donc impossible de trouver du sperme encore en trois jour il qu'une possibilité tu les à revus vu que la duré de limite est de 24 h ce qui signifie heiji dit lundi il allé à eux et me regarde il me dit si tu est allé c'est qu'il t'ont contacté surement menacer du genre de s'en prendre à ton frère ou tes amis et te connaissant tu t'enfuis de l'agence allé à leur piège j'ai pu sentir mes larmes couler j'espère vraiment il trouverais pas du sperme sur moi et j'ai marquer sur la tablette de takagie je suis allé à cause de la photo de moi en robe j'ai donné la tablette à takagie takagie dit je vois moi je me suis replier sur moi je pouvais me sentir trembler takagi Conan combien était -il j'ai signer avec ma main 2 shiratory tu as vu leur visage j'ai dit non de la tête heiji dit avec colère en plus il sont des lâche il n'ont pas montré leur visage shiratory dit si Conan avais vu leur visage il l'aurais tuer et jusque à pèsent nous savons il ne tue pas les enfants heiji attendez vous les connaissez mais qui combien de victime shiratory dit oh c'est un groupe qui reste bien avant votre naissance à tout les deux mais ce qu'on peut dire le seul deux sorte ADN à été trouver celui de Conan et celui de ce qu'on pense être le chef défloreur j'ai senti mes tremblement se renforcer je me suis souvenue d'une affaire papa travailler j'ai entendu parler de ce défloreur à un agent et c'est la papa à décider de emmenée à Los Angeles si ce type dit vrai il vrai il me ciblais déjà quand j'étais shinichi enfants mais ça veut dire il du me reconnaître ou c'est pour ça personne ne sait il sont et ça maudite phrase qui dit je l'appartient je me forçais d'oublier cette phrase mais il me surveille depuis longtemps mais si j eme souviens j'avais 8 pas 6 alors il attendais j'ai 8 il tué l'autre qui ma enlève parce que il voulais celui qui me défloré mais c'est horrible de ce faire violée en collectif mais c'est encore plus horrible de savoir les prédateurs s'entre tue pour avoir le privilege de passer le premier c'est vraiment cruel takagi ma sortit de mes pensée en m'appelant je les regarde takagi me dit Conan kun comment il t'on contacter j'écris sur la tablette pas la réponse qu'il veut mais une question qui dit est ce que je vais aller au tribunal comme à la télé takagi à poser la question heiji lui eu un sourire amuser shiratory dit Conan kun tu n'a pas l'air mais tu est beaucoup sur télé tu sait moi à ton age j'avais pas la télé mon frère dit à ces pour ça vous êtes ringard shiratory keiji heiji mort de rire takagi sourire amuser meme rire étouffer moi je sourire misturiko démoder ai dit il faut vous mettre à la mode surtout ayumi kobayashi sensei est cool vous aller lui faire honte shiratory keiji shiratory il es devenue rouge quand on à parler de kobayashi sensei il dit taisez vous ça permis d'avoir tout mes diplômes et vous n'avez pas la moitié de ce que j'ai mon frère à des sache dit ben les adulte sont des vantard et savent pas s 'amuser contrairement à nous et ça c'est cool n'est pas les amis misturiko et ayumi haiiii ai avec de sachet aussi dit ben vu comme il chef des plan naze pas étonnant il sait pas s'amuser heiji dit vous prenez la pâtée par des enfants shiratory keiji c'est mdr shiratory dit aaah on va rigolez dans quelle année les gamins takagi prend garde à tes arrière surveille reviendrai plus tard prendre la relève il est sorti je regarde mon frère sur l'autre lits avec les enfants takagi qu'es que vous faite mon frère non adulte heiji regarder dessus l'épaule de misturiko mon frère lui donné un coups de pied à sa jambe et encore moins au détective ados heiji lâcher un injure dans sa langue mon frère prit son pistolet à eau et mouillez heiji faut pas dire des gros mots devant des enfants ça ne se voit pas heiji rougis il dit toi prend garde tu pourrais être surpris mon frère à l'attaque ayumi misturiko meme ai sorti un pistolet à moi il ont tire sur heiji jusque il sort mon frère avais un sourire sournois takagi dit les détectives junior armé ai dit nous somme plus détective junior misturiko et ayumi nous somme le club S.A.J mon frère dit non nous somme le club les super aventurier joyeux on fonctionne pareille sauf qu'on occupe d'enquête en peut vous aider mais autrement vous avez finis interrogez mon frère takagi keiji takagi oui pour le moment soyez sage n'oubliez pas Conan kun doit se reposer mon frère il pousse l'autre lit à cotè de mon lits puis il montez sur mon avec ayumi ai misturiko et ai sont sur l'autre lit j'ai les regarder faire du découpage mon frère fais des dessins je sais as ce qu'il font mon frère ma donné un nounous panda il ma dit c'est de la part de ran je regarde un moment puis je me suis endormie quand je me suis réveiller ai ayumi et misturiko était parti j'ai vu mon frère sur l'autre lit il joue à sa console et écouté sa musique tout en regardant les dessin animé il fais nuit heiji assit à la fenêtre à lire un livre et j'ai vu les parents rentrer maman est c'est changer elle venu me faire un câlin papa lui confisquer console de mon frère je t'ai dit quoi maurice mon frère croises ses bras ei il dit heiji nichan est d'accord heiji répliquer n'importe quoi je te dit pas le faire toi pas écouter d'ailleurs ojissan vous il ma donné des coup de pied mon frère dit menteur je suis sage j'ai jouet avec mes amis tout simplement heiji oh menteur tu ne ma pas arrosez ce après midi peut être mon frère menteur ce que fais c'est sur le mur de la chambre avec les copains pour rendre la chambre jolie avec un air faussement offensé papa dit dire que c'est un gamin qui s'occupe des gamins j'ai regarder maman elle sent bon heiji what vous me laissez pas ces terreur seul particulièrement magic il pourrais bien je'ai envie de meurtre à la Osaka la pensée de mon frère on va mdr hein quoi qu'est ce que tu veut dire heiji nichan à la Osaka on est chez kogoro ojissan heiji what t'es pas au courant toi et ton frère va habiter avec moi quelque temps mon frère pris un air surpris il dit mais mai mais c'est pas possible pourquoi toi et pas neechan ou ou les parents ou agasa maman dit c'est pas notre décision on na pas choix heiji souris sournois mon frère dit impossibles qui décidé ça papa dit le juge il à entendu certaine rumeur il à lancer une enquete sur votre entourage il veut vérifier si c'est vrai mon frère quelle rumeur papa c'est à approcher de moi la question est tu n'a pas laisser personne te maltraiter Conan j'ai déglutis mon frère et heiji sont palis mon frère mais mis vite son poker face et dit mais personne maltraite nomme bien heiji mis son regard sérieux mon frère p oh my god si il lance enquete sur notre entourage et moi j'ai penser ran avant l'arrivé de mon frère kogoro ma pas toujours traiter correct en public même devant ses clients les enfants et autres je comprends pourquoi je n'ai pas encore vu ran si il à enquetes alors ran je vais pas pour la voir avant lomgtemps_


	4. Chapitre 5 révélation

_secret de jumeaux_

_après 2 semaine et 3 jours à l 'hopital je suis autorisé à sortir papa et mon frère on prévenu maman de ma décision de faire shinichi disparaître définitifs je déménage aussi après demain mon frère et moi on va habiter à Osaka bien que cette décision plait guère à mon frère mais pense que c'est mieux de rester loin de tokyo quelque temps papa à une villa la bas c'est la bas on va habiter avec heiji qui est notre nouveau tuteur maman à demander aux FBI de me protéger on à créer une nouvelle identité pour mon frère et moi on est les frère Kujibawado mon prénom c'est Haichi mon frère c'est Taichiko nous somme arrivé à l'hôtel je partage avec mon frère et heiji on va y rester jusque à départ pour Osaka mon frère fais de son mieux pour me changer les idées puis je me suis endormis la il est la il me déshabille il me caresse entre les cuisse j'essaye de me d"battre j'arrive pas bouger il me retient il me force d'écarter les jambes il me lèche je veut lui résister l'autre type me tien les mains d'une main joue avec mes tétons je peut sentir sa langue jouer avec mon corps une autre langue me lécher entre les cuisse une main entrer dans mon slip jouer de mon sexe une main arracher mon slip ui exposer mon sexe je rougis toute les caresse les embrassade les léchage les suçage m'on durci des téton du pénis un des type m'oblige à lécher son pénis l'autre masturbe mon pénis il léché aussi mon pénis je veut pas jouir mais y m'oblige à jouir l'un deux il pince titille lécher mordiller sucer passe son pénis sur mes tétons malgré ça j'ai finis par jouir à vrai dire il ma sucer quand il vu j'ai commencer à jouir en même temps on me doigte l'anus je suis obliger sucer un grand pénis il me suce je veut pas mais je subis après certain temps je suis assit sur un des type me fais pénétré l'intérieur de mes fesse tandis l'autre joue de mon corps je me débats j'arrive pas le pénis me fais mal je peur supplie d'arrêté il continu fatigué de me débattre physiquement sexuellement je sert de jouet à ce type leur main me caresse leur langue ou leur pénis joue sus moi je peut rien faire d'autre qu'attendre il finis je pleure j'entend des voix m'appeler je me réveille je remarque je suis à l'hôtel en sueur je tremble j'ai mes larme qui coule de mes yeux il à mon frère qui regarde inquiète heiji me dit j'ai fais un cauchemar je suis en sécurité j'ai rien à craindre j'ai beau vouloir me dire je suis en sécurité il est pas la je me sent pas en sécurité demo ce cauchemar ma rendu dur au niveau de mon sexe j'ai tellement peur que je me suis fais pipi dessus pendant mon sommeille j'ai rougis mon frère m'enlace il dit c'est pas grave petit frère c'est normal je voudrais répliquer mais j'ai pas la force la seul chose j'ai réussi murmurer je veut un bain heiji à me regarde inquiet mon frère lio dot heiji tu dois l'emmener je vais préparer le bain heiji est aussi mal à l'aise que moi mis il est le seul qui les muscle de la chambre il ma emmener dans ses bras son contact sur moi n'est pas insensible il à s'en aperçu il à rougi d'embarras il volais sortir je l'es retenu je lui dit si te plait me laisse pas heiji sourcille mon frère dit je vais lui donner le bain il ma regarder vite dévier son regard je l'ai entendu injurier doucement il serre les poing heiji sourciller lui aussi il évite de me regarder je me sent rejeter j'ai pas compris pourquoi mon frére ma coller au meuble il c'est coller sur moi sa min entrer dans pantalon il me dit à l'oreille je le fais pour t'aider rien plus j'ai rougis je lui dit tu fais quoi il à mis sa main sur ma bouche déshabillé il ma dit à l'oreille tu dois quitter ton erection je vais t'aider j'ai rougi alus heiji nous regard choqué il cherche pas arrêté mon frére je frisonne je réalise mon frère me suce mon sexe qui me mal à l'aise je dis ne fais pas ça heiji fais quelque chose heij il dit tu en as besoin tu es en manque je dit en pleure non non je veut pas être en manque mon frère me dit petit frère je sais que tu veut le contraire mais tu es en manque ça arrive à beaucoup de victime il t'on forcer à rentrer tu es sensible à chaque contact sur toi ça te fais rentrer en erection tu as besoin de sexe moi suis trembler plus je ne veut pas encore ça fais mal et on est frère ta pas droit mon frère me dit il à des chose que seule les jumeaux peuvent savoir ce qui se passe je doute heiji envie de faire ce service heiji répond je suis pas pédo non plus mais je le ferais si c'était shinichi si ça peut l'aider mais en conan ça je peut pas mais il faut qu'on trouve une autre solution pour l'aider demander haibara si elle à pas moi non faut pas elle sache pour moi je préfére être en manque mon frère t'inquiète frangin on trouvera une solution pour ce problème de ton indépendance en attendant je t'aiderais moi mais si on nous vois mon frère dit on le fera seulement dans la salle de bain ou dans notre chambre je dit pardon mon frère ma embrasser pour me faire taire tout me caressa il me masturbe il ma dit tu connais les regle ne jamais t'excuser pour les autres tues une victime que ses monstre à rendu indépendant je fais que mon travaille de frère je veille sur toi si je dois te faire pour t'aider de cet indépendante je le ferai s et il à des chose seule un jumeaux peut faire il à toucher un point sensible 'ai gémis heiji lever un sourcille il dit il à ce point mon frère la fusille du regard pendant il me masturbe il dit tu le serais pas sensible à certaine zone après avoir eu multiple partenaire non désiré même moment heiji me regarde certes trouve tues bien informer sur ce j'ai dit nichan est passer sur par eux mon frère c'est contracter heiji il t'on aussi fais kaito mon frère dit froidement il prescription sur mes torture je veut pas en parler heiji tu trompe il à pas de prescription sur torture et encore moins sur les mineur mon frère la fusiller noir meurtrier je lui dit nichan il à raison tu es seul à comprendre ce que je peut ressentir tu avais quel age mon frère soupire il dit 8 c'est certain membre de l'organisation qui sont appeler briseur de personnalité de rebelle j'ai refuser de les obéir après la mort de papa il appelle ça la punition heiji dit lavage de cerveaux comment tu t'en sorti mon frère dit en jouant leur jeu avec l'aide mon partenaire demo comment as tu su nichan j'ai rien dit à personne moi je suis pas aveugle nichan je suis pas seul à faire des cauchemar de torture tu as autant que moi de marque torture j'ai compris à ta réaction tout à l'heure tu ma regarder tu as dit en français un juron contrairement à heiji qui ne parle pas cette langue il à sourciller mon frère fait exprès de toucher mon point sensible pour m'obliger gémir je lui dit pourquoi tu fais ça tu m'oblige à gémir il ma répondu pour rien j'ai entendu sa pensée pour t'empêcher de fouiner tentai j'ai regarder heiji il s'abstient de nous regarder je l'ai vu tressaillir à mes gémissement il veut sortir je lui dit heiji il ma dit non je le ferais pas pas comme ça je luit amis j'ai besoin de toi heiji ma regarder il à dit non ta besoin de prendre un bain et d'un garde du corps je suis ton ami et tuteur je suis prêt à tout pour toi mais ça c'est non en cas tu l'oublis je suis le fils de préfet de police que je suis pris à faire ça je doute ton père me laisse vivant mon père viens apprendre ton père tue moi il tuera ton père et nos mère en souffrirons ni toit ni moi veut voir nos mère pleure ni inquiète je ferais de mon mieux pour vous aider protéger autrement il est sortit mon frère me dit laisse le on à pas besoin de lui j'ai dit tu comprend pas il à raison papa mon frère me dit il serais vraiment cap de passer l'actes moi je dit oui papa est comme akai gin snake quand il s'agit d'affaire personnel la rumeur dit il est trés dangereux mon frère dit t'inquiète pas je laisserais pas faire on termine le bain en attendant je lui dit nichan tu crois je suis devenu homo mon frère m' aider à rentrer dans la baignoire il dit il à des personne qui sont marié aux sexe opposé malgré leur cauchemar il ont même des enfants il suffit de trouver un partenaire qui compréhensive qui ne te juge pas tu sait tout à l'heure j'ai dit mon mais elle était plus âgé que moi un jour je me suis retrouver dans ta situation je suis rentré en erection qui fais mal quand on est une enfant elle enlever mes bas sans que my attende elle me suçais je voulais elle ma dit je veut pas tu soit malade laisse moi faire je me sentait mal à l'aise en même temps ma fais sentir bien elle à recommencer à chaque fois je devenais si je devais choisir je choisirais une femme me le faire je pense que tu es pas forcément homo tu peut être bisexuel que tu as besoin sexe que ton corps acceptera n'importe qui du moment tu as ta dose de sexe moi rougi plus est ce qu tu va me mon frère non je préfére éviter cette partit je veut bien te masturber si il faut te sucer je le ferai je ferai nécessaire devant comment tu sent petit frère je lui dit besoin d'un bain es ce que mon frère rougi dit euh je ne suis pas problème je dit nichan il à marre tu dois toujour être m'aider moi j'ai pas droit de t'aider tu ne cesse de me dire on est un équipe chaque je suis cauchemar c'est oi qui m'aide quand tu fais cauchemar tu me laisse pas t'aider comment peut être équipe si tu fait tout le boulot tout temps tout seul à soupirer il ma dit tu as raison je veut te protéger mais quand j'était kids tu ma aider plus d'une fois malgré le danger de ton coté il à eu ce jour la tu pris une balle pour me protéger j'ai réaliser que tu allais mourir pour moi j'ai eu peur de te perdre par chance tu as été seulement au bras chaque fois je vois cette scène me rappelle que tu te met en danger je déteste voir mon frère pour moi j'ai toujours voulu te protéger je voulais t"éviter faire cauchemar je t'ai observer tu passe ton temps à aider tout le monde tu ne laisse personne t'aider alors en tant que aîné je voulais tout faire pour te protéger je l'ai pas faire le frère ce jour la j'ai vu une chose qui fais jamais il pleure il fermer ses yeux j'ai compris il s'en veut de ne pas je lui dit nichan tu avais raison j'aurais du changer mon vélo par un neuf j'ai pas voulu t'écouter ça fais longtemps mon vélo avais des problème mais à chaque fois je refusait d'admettre j'ai besoin de changer tout ce qui m'intéressait c'est retour que j'avais, pas besoin de changement tu ma proposer ton aide j'ai refuser mais maintenant j'ai compris la leçon faut savoir accepter d'être aider je sais pas pour notre avenir mais je sais pas si je pourrais retrouver une vie normal ou je vais oublier mes cauchemar mais maintenant je veut plus travailler solo je veut travailler avec mon partenaire on dois s'entre aider et partager je veut toi aussi tu trouve la paix c'est toi de nous deux qui est toujours s à garder ton poker face pour te protéger me protéger tu est pas responsable de mes erreur tu as fais ton travail de grand frère mais bon je veut pas tu me protégé tout seul je veut on se protège mutuellement quand j'ai du être interroger ça ma fais mal j'avais peur il s'en prenne à toi souvenu de cette phrase que tu ma dit un magicien est un artiste un détective ne fais que dénoncer les crimes mais est il capable de dénoncer les crimes sur lui mon frére ouvert les yeux ne fais pas ça petit frère je lui dit otossa à dit il à deja une injustice qu'il accepté il laissera pas 2 lui me surveille depuis quand j'était shinichi il sait qui je suis j'ai aucune envie de parler au juge je risque de me trahir ça mettra sherry en danger tu es meilleur que moi pour tromper l'ennemie le juge tu sait beaucoup sur mes injustice demain je veut tu aille lui parler mon frère il me dit t'es ouf j'ai pas les détail je lui dit pour kogoro tant qu eux sont libre je risque pas interroger dessus c'est 2 affaire distincte jour venu je raconterai mon frère dit tu entrain dire tu veut échanger nos place pourquoi je lui répond 0 injustice qu'il à deja une injustice sur toi il en aura pas d'autre c'est la phrase que papa ma dit au poste en disant mom sur l'honneur de la famille ça c'était avant il apprend il était 3 j'ai senti papa se contracter quand il appris il sont 3 son coeur accéléré il contrôlait sa colère si il apprend ce qui t'es arriver sur toi pendant tu était petit par es preuve qu'on peut trouver à l'organisation mon frère me dit qu'est ce tu insinue je lui dit quand gin ma enlevée j'ai vu il à des camera qui nous surveille je l'ai remarquer quand il me torturait si il filme les torture il peut filmer autre chose mon frère devenu blanc il tient ma main j'ai compris frangin je déteste dire ça tu as raison il à pas de raison qu'il justice pour toi alors que pour moi il n'en as pas j'irais parler au juge à ta place demain demo tu sait que ça pourrais te la faire perdre si je fais ça j'ai répondu pourquoi elle dois payer pour son père elle une victime tout simplement pourquoi c'est toujours aux enfant de payer pour les parents chaque fois j'ai été enlevé le plus souvent c'est relier à ojissan qu'il le haie parce que il dise kogoro leur gâcher la vie il à certain qui ciblait au départ ran mais après avoir vu ran est pas facile elle fais du karaté alors il se rabattre sur moi je suis plus facile atteindre m^me avec les gadget et mon intelligence contre du chloroforme je suis forcé d'abandonner dormir quand je me réveille attaché baillons il m'ont fouillé pris mes gadget mes objets personnel souvent quand je cherche à me libérer une personne me donne un coup de pied d'autre menace de me transpercer avec leur couteau d'autre leur pistolet sur ma tête ou comme gin il tire frôle ma tête ou me blesse en visant une parti qu'immobilise les criminelle si il on complice parle de kogoro avec tant de haine colère il arrive qu'il parle de ran de la tuer si refuse jouer papa et kogoro sont rivaux depuis très longtemps mais tu vois papa déteste les traître plusieurs fois il ma rappeler que kogoro n'a pas droit sur décision c'est seulement le prof et lui maman kogoro sans cesse me frappe la tête tu sait comment il me traître ut es souvent intervenu ran aussi la vu intervenu mais avant ton arrivé quand je suis seul avec lui il m'oubliais qu'il doit me donner a manger faire les course pour ran quand je parle j'ai rien fait le nombres de fois il ma frapper quand j'ai pas eu temps d'esquiver tout ses surnom qu'il m'appelle pic assiette resquilleur gamin à lunette idiot chaque fois il est soul il parle de tout ses affaire à ses fan dans la plus part c'est moi qui l'aider ou alors on tombe sur une enquête il m'écoute pas il veut jamais me laisser m'exprimer il me frappe la tête il me il m'envoie après l'enquête on rentre à la maison c'est moi qui branche l'alarme une fois il rentré soul en allant sur son lit il piétiner mon portable ou je me suis pris un coups de pied dans le ventre nombre de fois je me suis cogné quand il me pousse il m'envoie tu te rappelle la fois je suis rendu à ton défis je boite tu ma demande qui m'est arriver mon frère ma dit oui tu ma répondu tomber de ton sket je lui dit j'ai menti ce jour la il ma fais sursauter je suis tomber cogné j'ai eu mal j'ai rien dit mais après 3 jours en allant à l'école avec ran sera sonoko eisuke sera à remarque je boitais elle à dit ran il on forcer enlever ma chaussure la chaussette cheville était violacer ran ma demander comment j'ai fais ça je lui dit en foot elle à demander araide sensei de regarder mon pied comme c'est le jour il traîne dans mon école les enfants ont dit que c'est fais il à 3 jours ran et sera araide m'on demander pourquoi j'ai rien dit je réponds mais ça fais pas mal haibara à dit c'est une habitude maintenant je l'ai entendu dire aux prof que je suis à blesser bien trop souvent avec ou sans criminelle le prof lui à demander i c'est un effet de aptx elle à dit possible mais je pense la plus part de mes blessure serai humaine peut être par la présence de cet personne penchant alcool mon frère elle le soupçonnais deja je lui dit oui et ma dit que je laisse le vieux me maltraiter je lui dit il ne maltraite pas c'est un accident quand je suis malade souvent je suis seul à l'appartement il viens il emmène juste le repas les médicament il pus l'alcool une fois un criminelle la vue il me la dit conan kun tu es un kawaii petit garçon quand tu laisse une brute un ivrogne te frapper sans raison c'est pas pas une personne bien la tête est ton cerveau un jour tu aura des problème ça serais dommage de te faire tuer comme ça j'ai penser si je devais mourir je le serais depuis longtemps j'ai survécut à explosion des coup de survécu à des blessure par balle je ne serais mourir de simple coup sur la tête quand je me suis réveille cette fois j'ai été endormi pour faire l'examen de l'humiliation je suis réveiller de après une hémorragie la j'ai compris quand papa à dit que le juge à mener enquête pour trouver la personne qui me maltraite que ran n'avais pas droit de visite la façon papa dit ça ma fais penser qu'il soupçonne ojissan je suis sorti de l'hôpital il dit que le juge me demande venir demain ça me fais peur j'ai jamais été parler à un juge j'ai jamais témoigner j'ai deja assister à un témoignage les avocat il te pose des questions mon frère me dit t'inquiète je suis kids c'est pas un avocat qui me fera peur je suis habitué à bien des torture finissons le bain pour manger pour tu reprend des forces moi nichan tu crois je vais oublier tout ces horreur que j'ai vu et subi mon frère ranger mes cheveux j'en sait rien mais personnellement j'en fais des cauchemar la nuit la journée je fais tout pour ne pas y penser en essayant d'être positive profiter de la vie ne pas laisser c'est monstre me tirer vers le bas parce que si je laisse me tirer vers le bas je les laisse gagner mais on se battra ensemble pour les empêcher de gagner il passe le gel douche bébé surmoi il me savonne je lui dit pourquoi le gel bébé il ma dit pour adoucir les douleur c'est avec ça je me baigne et puis ça sent toujour bon quand tu était petit ta jamais demander avoir un petit frère ou une petite soeur moi non pas vraiment je voulais un chien avec papa on voyageais beaucoup mais après le bain ou c'est savonner mutuellement pour agacer mon frère j'ai chercher son point faible il connait le mien mais mon frère à une resistance j'ai du mal à trouver son point faible j'abandonne pas un jour je trouverais son point faible on c'est habillé toujour identique un short marine un tee shirt vert imprimé veste jean chaussette vert pour me changer les idée on à jouer à la console tant que notre esprit est occupé heiji qui était sorti est revenu avec le dîner des course divers magasine cahier de coloriage je lui demander pourquoi les cahier de coloriage il ma dit ton frère ma demander de les prendre ainsi que c'est dans ses sachet qui il me donne j'ai vu des jouet des jeux vidéo divers truc je dit nichan mon frère dit pour notre couverture c'est essentiel de toujours équiper de plus la plus part de nos affaires sont chez Anne ou la police à pris je dis il on pris nos affaire mon frère dit oui les vêtement du jour on à camper t+ceux du jour tu es rentrer à l"hopital on vélo et le miens j'ai dit pourquoi faire heiji pour analyser moi je dis demo nichan ou as tu pris nos vêtement si nos affaire c'est chez Anne mon frère ma dit il les acheter avec les enfant quand j'était à l'hôpital je dis qu'est devenu les cadeaux que j'ai reçu heiji dit certain ton frère les à laisser pour les enfants de l'hôpital d'autre vos parents l'on pris l'on mis dans un colis pour Osaka mon frère dit de toute façon vaut mieux pour renouveler tes jouets la plus part c'est à shinichi le reste c'est de conan on va changer d'identité donc faut avoir des nouveau objets de couvertures pour faire des nouvelle histoire j'ai demander au profs de changer nos gadget mais sans le détective mettre à la place un aventurier moi le club de super aventurier junior c'est ton club mon frère à sourit dit pas mon notre club petit frère un campeur c'est un aventurier chercher les trésor c'est de la l'aventure jouer aux pirate c'est aussi de l'aventure notre vie c'est une aventure moi je regarde heiji qui fais du rangement je dis à mon je vois demo pour le camping mon frère me dit hé on va pas laisser eux nous enlever le camping il a rien de mieux la nature pour être en paix heiji en plus mes parents dise rien de mieux la nature pour changer les idées c'est vrai tu n'est pas tout temps chance dans le camping demo quand tu va camper on voit chez toi tu te sent bien moi je suis allé regarder par la fenêtre je dis c'est pas que j'aime pas mais j'ai sentiment chaque fois j'irais mon frère venu prêt de moi tu sais petit frère je sais je suis pas le mieux placer pour dire ça mais mais c'est normal d'avoir peur de pas te sentir en sécurité après que je me suis échapper j'était comme toi partout j'allais j'avais ces sentiment il son la je me sentais pas toujours en sécurité aoko est si têtu elle insister pour je sors je me promène au fil des jours j'ai repris confiance je suis sorti pour des promenades puis faire course faire activité puis je suis sorti nuit puis je revis puis je suis devenu indépendant je me sentait libre je ne vais laisser eux empêche mon petit frère s'isoler du monde ça sert à rien juste faire rester dans le bas je vais t'aider à revenir vers le haut et y rester dans le haut je te le promet sur l'honneur du kids de tout faire pour te protéger quelqu'un frapper à la porte heiji est allé ouvert moi je suis me cacher de la salle bain je tremble j'ai entendu mes parents le prof katrine entrer mon frère dit qu'est vous la heiji ou il est on passé mon frère dit il est nerveux vous lui avez fais peur papa dit il ou mon frère désigner la salle de bain papa frapper yuko c'est moi tu as rien à craindre il à que la famille maman dit mon ange tu n'a pas avoir peur on te veut pas de mal 'ai hésité de sortir je suis sortir maman comme toujours à me câliner je laisser faire mais je pouvais pas m'empêcher de trembler j'ai vu heiji et katrine discuter dans leur coin heiji ma regarder il à dit d'accord il est sorti katrine soupirer mon frère lui dit qu'est qui ya katrine neechan katrine la regarder puis sourit amicale elle à dit rien ne t'inquiète pas elle venu me voir elle ma dit yuko j'ai petit cadeau pour toi et ton frère elle nous donne à chacun un petit sac cadeaux on lui dit merci mon frère curieux regarder un porte bonheur il dit aligata katrine neechan c'est toi qui la fais katrine sourit dit oui je veut qui vous apporte du bonheur dite les jumeaux vous veillerez bien sur heiji pour moi mon frère lui sourit amicale oui on va veiller sur heiji nichan je dit katrine neechan tu retourne pas à Osaka avec nous elle ma dit non elle va veiller sur Anne en Amérique mon frère et moi dit en Amérique vous allez la bas maman dit Anne à décider de partir en Amérique pour étudier Sarah Sonia katrine ont décider de l'accompagné leur parent son d'accord à je dis c'est à cause de moi elle part katrine dit non yuko Anne avait déjà l'intention de partir c'est juste plutôt attendre on avancer on va avec elle pour elle reste pas triste on va l'aider à se changer les idée elle ma dit de te dire vous restez toujours ses petits frères qu'elle vous aime très fort si la vie était pas si compliqué vous seriez venu avec elle si vos parent serais d'accord mais comme destin en à décider autrement elle ma dit vous les jumeaux garder sourire ou que vous soyez elle va rester heureuse de vous voir joyeux comme elle vous connais c'est pour ça elle ma demande de vous faire chacun un porte bonheur c'est vous pussiez avoir du bonheur ou que vous soyez j'ai vu elle à les larme aux yeux mon frère lui fais le tour des fleur soit pas triste katrine neechan tu n'es pas jolie quand tu pleur toi Anne neechan Sarah neechan Sonia neechan vous allez nous manquez aussi vous êtes tous pour nous de la famille mon frère et moi on aime vous voir sourire vous êtes plus jolie katrine essuie ses yeux sourit amicale enlace mon frère aligata maurice toi aussi tu va nous manquer petit magicien elle m'enlace aussi et toi petit détective ne soit pas trop comme heiji profite ton enfance de t'amuser avec tes amis ton frère ta famille je lui dit je te promet katrine neechan aligata d'avoir veiller sur nous aligata de veiller sur Anne neechan pour nous et qu'elle soit heureuse vous aussi toute nos neechan katrine ma embrasser la joue avec plaisir yuko soit sage avec heiji je lui d'accord elle nous enlacer puis sorti en disant aligata kudou san aligata prof mon frère dit pourquoi aoko ne va pas avec elles maman à dit aoko veut veiller sur son père mon frère est allé à la fenêtre ojisan ne mérite pas qu'elle reste papa dit pourquoi tu dit ça mon frère dit parce que il est jamais la il oublis qu'il à une fille il oublier les anniversaire noël plus d'une fois il rentre tard il passe toute sa vie pour son travaille plusieurs fois elle à eu besoin de lui il n'était jamais la depuis que je la connais elle lui trouve des excuses quand on était petit il à souvent oublier à l'école j'ai toujours veiller sur elle lui remonter le morale haibara lui dit tu est son meilleur ami c'est normal tu t'inquité pour elle mon frère dit baka tu crois vraiment un enfant doit faire le travaille des adulte contrairement à Anne et Sonia katrine et aoko n'on plus mère tout ce qu'il on ont c'est leur père ojissan passe toute sa voie dans son travaille il est jamais venu à une compétition il passe pas un week end avec elle il es travail tout le jours y compris les dimanche aoko fêter ses 17 ans avec ses amis elle parais heureuse une fois es invité parti elle reste ans le salon attendre que ojissan rentre fêter mais quand il rentre l'anniversaire est déjà passer le lendemain si elle à école elle va fêter son anniversaire eau cimetière tu peu pas comprendre ce q'ne personne ressent quand on vit seul sans personne à qui parler quand ta besoin d'une personne et qu'il passe son temps à travailler aoko venait souvent avec nous e vacance elle fais toute les vacance avec nous tu crois à 6 ans tu peut faire ce que son père doit faire quand papa nous raconter des histoire elle adorait l'écouter elle avait un sourire elle s'enlaçait jamais quand je l'invitait à dormir elle ne fessait que parler de mon père demander si il va raconter des histoire elle dormait plus chez nous que chez elle bon après je du la quitter séparer me retrouver dans un monde effrayant quand je suis revenu à Tokyo elle toujours présente elle passe son temps à comme mon frère veiller sur les autre se soucier des autres j'ai dit nichan tu fais aussi de te soucier des autres tu te soucie toujours de nous mon frère souri je sais mais ça je fais ce que toichi ma toujours appris à faire mais il à un détail j'avais oublier ma petite soeur tous ta petite soeur mon frère c'est retourner quand tu était à l'hôpital j'ai vu une petit fille elle vit à l'orphelinat ou parfois elle va dans les maison d'accueil mais elle déteste ces personne lui font peur elle préfère retourner à 'l'orphelinat elle ressemble à toichi elle ma dit on m'abandonner quand elle venais de nitre que la seule chose on lui à donner c'est son prénom kailina et sa chaîne qui écrit pour ma princesse quand j'était petit maman ma demander si je voulais une soeur ou un frère si on quel prénom je voudrais lui donner j'ai dit kailina pour une fille pour un garçon taichi demo maman ne pas dit elle était enceinte que la chaîne dans le cou de la petite fille maman ma dit c'est un cadeau pour quelqu'un de spécial j'ai reconnu la chaîne je me suis souvent un soir maman est en crier j'ai entendu des pleure de bébé le lendemain elle était plus la ni maman ni bébé maman est revenu on à quitter la ville moi c'est pour ça tu ma demander si j'ai jamais penser demander avoir un cadet mon frère dit un peu oui j'ai jamais penser non plus c'est pa l'hôpital j'ai donner tes cadeaux c'est à kailina pour qu'elle garde sourire bien que je l'ai jamais vu ne pas sourire il regarde papa il sit sort de la l'orphelinat elle n'a rien à y faire elle à de la famille je me fiche de savoir sa mère l'abandonner pour raison il est pas question kailina grandit sans sa famille c'est la fille de toichi elle doit grandir avec la famille papa dit quel son nom mon frère dit c'est justement le problème n'a que son prénom elle à dit si elle se fais adopter on lui donne un nom maman dit elle à quelle age mon frère elle viens d'avoir 8 ans elle en CE1 à la rentré elle va au CE2 haibara dit elle à eu quand tu avais 8 ans n'est ce pas mon frère dit 3 mois après mon père est mort quand toichi est mort maman et moi on changeais sans cesse de ville à cause de snake tout temps il nous poursuivais tout est allé si vite un jours maman et moi fus séparer je n'est n jamais revu tout ce que je pouvais voir je suis dans un école effrayant que tu sait aussi bien que moi comment il traître les enfants la bas haibara soupire c'est pour ça tu ma demander de t'emmener ces choses mon frère dit oui je vais avoir besoin pour terminer mes invention avant le départ pour Osaka aimi chan tu veut m'aider à finir pour les filles ai sourit dit dac youri kun mi je regarde mon frère il à encore c regard envers ai je dit à otossa nichant et haibara se connaisse depuis longtemps n'est ce pas papa c'est mis à ma hauteur me dit qu'est qui te fais dire ça yuco moi je dit parce que il la tutoie tout temps alors que misturiko kun genta kun et moi elle avais exiger de l'appeler par son m demo quand nichan est arriver il appeler par son prénom elle à rien dit il es et puis nichan il à ce regard envers elle quand il est avec elle j'ai impression il se connaisse depuis très longtemps aucun d'eux veut me dire sur ce qui c'est passé quand il étai avec l'organisation papa me dit tu es jaloux moi je dit he non je vois pas pourquoi je serais jaloux de nichan je dit juste j'ai impression il se connais bien plus longtemps qu'il veule faire croire de toute façon nichan est love de ai papa dit love n comment tu peut être sur de toi yuco moi dit avec un sourire retourner sur le lit c'est un secret otossa en allumant la télé comme par hasard je tombe sur le journal ou ne parle de une affaire conan edogawa est impliquée celui de kogoro moury le journaliste autre affaire nous avons des nouvelles de l'enquête suite à une affaire ou le jeune conan edogawa fus victime de nouvelle enlèvement possibilité d'être témoins de meurtre pendant son l'enlèvement selon une source concernant la rumeur qui dit kogoro moury serais à maltraiter les enfants edogawa résidait chez lui selon une vidéo anonyme qui nous à été envoyer ou en voit cela le grand détective kogoro moury frappe le jeune conan edogawa sur la tête selon certain témoins kogoro moury as aussi fais preuve de violence plusieurs fois sur conan edogawa depuis l'arrivé de conan edogawa chez lui pendant une moury tentai est sur enquêtes il aurais maltraité cet enfants en 'envoyant le rappant n'importe tout des coup de poing sur la tête de ce jeune garçon qui es seulement de 6/8 ans en 1 année ou conan edogawa été confier par ses parent au moury pour assure la sécurité de leur fils penser un détective ex policier serais protéger leur fils de 6 ans à cet époque après plusieurs enlèvement de conan et maurice edogawa par les ennemie de moury tentai il est évident le tentai moury est incapable de protéger les enfants edogawa qui lui même détester les enfants qui ne veille pas à leur sécurité en laissant les enfants de 6/7 ans seul dans une maison la nuits il serais trainer dans les bars jusque à être ivre et ne se soucie pas des besoin des enfants moury tentai donne pas à manger les frappes les brûle les enchaîne les coupes les enfermes qui selon de rumeur le juge Kuroshigawa juge des mineur qui est notre invité ce sir souhaiterais nous informer de nouvelle disposition et de l'enquête sur l'affaire edogawa moury konbawa Mr le juge est il vrai vous avez ouvert une enquête sur l'affaire edogawa contre moury le juge dit konbawa Gojiyama kun konbawa tout le japon il est exact j'ai ouvert une enquête sur l'affaire moury et edogawa le journaliste demo pourquoi avoir ouvert une enquête sur la relation moury tentai et le jeune edogawa Kuroshigawa san le juge répond tut simplement un confrère ma parler d'une affaire ou conan edogawa était victime d'enlèvement par un ennemie de kogoro moury qui à réclamer rançon mais comme le jeune edogawa est mineur je me suis poser des question sur la relation moury après voir vu plusieur affaire conan edogawa à été enlever en parlant aux suspect certain on surveiller les moury pour faire leur vengeance il on souvent penser conan kun est fils de moury étant donné conan kun habitait avec eux demo on appris conan kun est un enfant qui aime et croire à la justice rêve de devenir détective comme shinichi kudo il aurais été enlevé à plursieur reprise par les ennemie de moury très souvent cet enfant aurait payé de sa vie pour moury kogoro le détective si il n'avais pas son ange rivale kaito kids pour qui à devise de pas toucher aux enfants malgré leur rivalité kaito kids à toujours un coup d'avance sur la police pour retrouver conan kun quand il est enlevé après un élèvement de conan kun qui ma dit un jour chez moi dieu sait à dit les enfants n'ont pas payer pour les adultes que un prince qui se bat pour et croit en la justice soit pas écouter plus par les adultes qui paye pour les adultes tout comme de nombreux enfants et ados sont à vivre des cauchemar sans personne puisse les écouter les pédophile qui viol les mineur les tueur d'enfants si il était pas veiller sur conan kun qui le ferais surement pas la police qui eux sont let les premier à pas écouter les mineur les enfants de l'age de conan kun voit et entend tout quand il dise la vérité la police les prenne pas aux sérieux les enfants en disant il raconte des bêtise kaito kids dit que si on compare la police à lui comme héros il serais adorer admirer par les enfants bien plus que la police le journaliste kaito kids semble vouloir dire il est de confiance plus que la police demo Kuroshigawa san qu'aller vous faire contre cette déclaration sur la sécurité et protection des mineur que kaito kids veut faire à la place de la police le juge dit plus que il veut jouer à sa ce prétentieux voleur sur la sécurité protection des enfants si il croit j'allais laisse ce casse pied de voleur assurer sur sécurité des mineurs j'ai former une nouvelle unité de police qui sera pour mission principal de veiller à la sécurité des mineurs toute affaires ou un mineur de 0 à 20 ans est mêler que soit petit ou gros délit en coopération des autres service de la police l'unité spécial pour mineur sera à l'écoute aide conseille pour tout les mineur veiller que les droit des enfants et ados son respecté ainsi que la loi sur les protection et sécurité des mineurs l'unité commence ra son service le 4 mai ou il aura lieux l'inauguration de l'unité de police spécial mineur qui sera la 7 éme division de Tokyo le journaliste dit autrement dit le jour de la fête des enfants qui à eu cet idée le juge dit cet idée ma été inspirer par ma fille qui est mineur ma dit aussi le célèbre détective lycéen shinichi kudo est né le 4 mai autrement dit le jour le détective lycéen cens avoir 18 ans disparu soudainement il bientôt 2 ans qui est aussi un mineur qui à inspirer la justice à de nombreux mineur comme ce jeune garçon conan edogawa qui croit en la justice l'unité sera à montrer à tous surtout à nos enfants le seul vrai héros est la justice c'est la police et pas un prétentieux voleur c'est que je répond à cet idiot de kaito kids qui se croit au dessus des lois un jour comme tout criminel sera se faire passer les menottes et finir en prison comme tout criminel qu'il est même ci là devise de pas faire du mal à un enfant il reste un criminelle ou sa place est en prison il est pas un héros juste un voleur prétentieux le seul héros si il est toujours vivant serais le détective shinichi kudo pour son sens de la justice 'est tout ce que j'ai à dire le journaliste dit Kuroshigawa san qui sera à diriger l'unité de la police spécial mineur le juge dit pour le moment nous somme en attente de la réponse je préfère ne rien de plus mais celui qui keibeur en charge de l'unité est une personne très intelligent il à le sens de la famille il à des compétences extraordinaire il à le sang de la justice il ma été recommandée une dernière chose l'enquête sur edogawa moury à bientôt son terme étant donné moury kogoro décider de pas présenter au convocation il à un mandat d'arrêt son nom pour toute personne qui le verra ont à savoir moury kogoro est considérer comme dangereux et armer je demande à toute personne qui on de information sur ou se trouve moury kogoro est à contacter la police car oh la télé éteint on frère dit ah qu'est la télé je regarde autour j'ai vu okassa à débrancher la télé elle dit pas information pour vous les enfants moi je dit demo pourquoi le juge dit kogoro ojissan est dangereux mon frère dit en se moquant de kogoro en imitant la voix de kogoro avec son nœud papa bleu moi je suis dangereux pour les bières ou sont mes bières Mlle quelle sexy moi grand détective kogoro moury je suis prêt à résoudre votre enquête parce que vous la plus jolie et moi je suis le meilleur tentai qui peut résoudre n'importe quel enquête il fais le rire diot de kogoro que même idiot de gamin shinichi kudo ne rivalise pas avec moi le grand détective kogoro moury pour résoudre cet enquête jolie Mlle et gamin à 4 yeux mitte comment moi le grand détective kogoro moury le pro résous une enquête assit derrière mon bureau avec deux bière à la main en disant yoko chan yoko chan yoko chan je t'aime voila comment on résous une enquête sans chercher chercher des preuves pour condamner les criminelle moi je regarde mon frère qui c'est habillé mode kogoro ivrogne amuser nichan tu le fais bien kogoro ojissan mon frère dit mais ça aurai été encore plus cool si je pouvais changer de voix plus masculin si on avais pas retour enfant j'ai pas à utiliser on transformateur de voix moi je dit moi c'est mes force j'aurais bien aimer garder dit ai chan tu pourrais pas faire pour nous de quoi nous donner des muscles mon frère dit ouais nichan ça serais bien aussi de quoi retrouver nos voix d'adulte ai dit he non mon frère et moi demo pourquoi aimi chan ai dit vous en avez pas besoin les jumeaux c'est mauvais pour votre santé votre corps n'est pas aptes pour ça moi dit on va dépendre encore très longtemps des gadget mon frère je devrais mettre à la musculation pour refaire mes super muscle moi je dit oui mais on se met la musculation je serais encore plus parfait maman dit ah les jumeaux c'est qui ces bêtises vous êtes deja parfait vous n'avez rien à changer vous avez deja tout ce qu'il faut la ou il faut n'est ce pas yusaku papa sur sa tablette dit hai hai vous avez deja le plus important vous devez pas demander le plus mon frère me chuchote je doute il à écouter ce qu'on dit penché sur sa tablette moi chuchote série__ux il nous écoutait pas il à dit uniquement pour faire plaisir à okassa papa dit les petits jumeaux qui se croit malin on deja réfléchis sur leur identité officiel et définitif pour départ à Osaka mon frère dit dessus Taichiko Kujidowa_


	5. Chapitre 6 départ de nouvelle vie

_vendredi après midi il est est 15 h 34 __on est arriver à la villa situé àu quartier Nakamiya dans l'arrondissement Asahi de la région de osaka je me suis réveillé dans le mini bus qui rentrer l'allé de notre villa kudo elle est beige l'allé remplis d'arbre de couleur d'automne, de cerisier,sapin ,pin etc on à une fontaine oiseau rond point papa qui conduit c'est garer à une place de parking on est tout descendu moi je suis encore frotter mes yeux quand j'ai vu jii venir nous accueillir avec deux femme mon frère ma dit c'est à l'oreille c'est une tante et une amie de toichi elle s'occupe du repas j'ai vu papa regarder une des femmes puis à regarde mon frère la tête qu'il fais dit il n'apprécie pas la tante elle c'est présenter à nous dit je suis nastuko kudo bienvenue à Osaka mina elle c'est adresser à nous vous pouvez m'appelez nastuko obassan ou natsu comment vous appeler mes chers kawaii petits mon frère fais tour des fleurs répond konnichiwa natsu obassan dessus Taichiko Kujidowa 7 voici ma fratrie Kailina et Haichito notre meilleure amie ai se présente aimi agasa maman se présente Yukiko Kudo vous êtes de la famille de Yusako Kudo la tante dit yusaku serais le fils Hastushiko kudo maman dit oui c'est lui vous connaissez ma tante souri non je connais pas mais je serais curieuse de rencontrer mon demi frère maman dit demi frère j'ai regarder ou est papa il à disparu mon frère dit il semble un de la famille des secrets de famille je lui dit tu le savait mon frère ma dit l'année dernière avant je change en qui tu sait je suis venu à Osaka on allant voir pour renseignement j'ai rencontrer elle ma dit son père c'est le père de toichi yusako que je peut pas te dire +maintenant il semble grand père et une certaine personne on embrouille et pour cela il disparaît juste au moment on fais connaissance haibara dit demo si tu as fais venir cet personne ici tu dis avoir un plan mon frère dit bien sur que oui il en marre ma famille soit disperser sans se connaitre je compte bien réunir et faire en sorte on soit une équipe uni papa disait la famille c'est sacré on dois toujours rester uni je regarde maman et tante nastuko discuter après tante nastuko sourit venu nous voir elle nous dit les jumeaux les filles ça vous plairait de voir le jardin j'ai du monde à vous présenter mon frère sourit répond hai natsu obassa je pense oh le futé c'est lui qui à tout prévue jii et la femme de ménage l'amie de toichi maria on pris les bagages sont rentré dans la villa maman à pris ma main et celui de mon frère à pris la main de Lili haibara et heiji traîne derrière le prof il m'ont donné impression il complote tante nastuko nous fais visiter tout en allant au jardin quand on est arrivé au jardin il à une partit jardin potager une allé de promenade de partie de statue de d'animaux de plante fleur une aire de jeu un préau ou il sert à faire le barbecue ou déjeuner dehors un bâtiment secondaire la il à la piscine on à rencontré le maris de tante nastuko qui s'appelle seiji ses filles Namiko et Sango la soeur de tante natsuko quand j'ai vu tante Sakura j'ai vite compris c'est des jumelles son fiancé Tony et leur fils Tonio qui se baignait presque tous à la piscine les filles nous en vue elle sont venu nous voir avec leur maillot deux pièce bande rouge jaune et leur bandeau rouge pour Sango jaune pour Namiko se présente konnichiwa dessus Sango Aurore Kudo Spencer 9 voici ma petite soeur claire se présente konnichiwa dessus Namiko Claire Kudo Spencer 7 lui c'est notre cousin Tonio Kudo 5 aurore dit comment vous appeler mon frère se présente moi c'est Taichiko __Kujidowa __7 lui c'est mon jumeau moi je me pressente timide Haichito kailina se pressente Kailina __Kujidowa 6__ haibara se présente aimi agasa 8 aurore dit vous voulez vous baignez avec nous à la piscine tu peut jouer sur l'aire de jeu mon frère dit je préfère on joue sur l'aire de jeu aimi dit moi aussi aurore dit d'accord on va se change dans notre chambre je dit vous dormez ici aurore dit oui juste ce weekend après on retourne à Naniwa c'est la on habite ma soeur et moi et tonio habite à Nagano et vous habiter ou mon frère dit on vient déménagerai pour Osaka si non on viens de Tokyo aurore dit c'est vous qui emménager dans la villa maman nous à dit la villa a avoir des personnes qui vont habiter notre villa de vacances que c'est de la famille de kaito nichan aimi dit c'est les jumeaux et kailina qui emménage moi j'habite à Tokyo je suis seulement leur meilleur amie mon père c'est leur parrain mon frère dit vous voulez faire parti de notre club super aventurier joyeux claire dit c'est quoi mon frère dit c'est un club on va camper on se déguise on s'amuse avec nos amis on vie plein d'aventure ensemble sango dit cool ça l'air cool demo on habite pas les même ville mon frère ben c'est pas grave quand vous venez ici vous pourrez toujours être dans notre club on est cousin de toute façon plus que n'est tous cousin de kaito nichan qui nous à dit vous êtes ses petites cousines et cousin aurore dit c'est vrai on est tous cousin demo vous connaissez Osaka mon frère dit on est deja venu visiter plusieurs fois mais on est retourné à Tokyo aurore dit c'est bien différent quand on habite à Osaka vous allez à quel école moi je dit à l'école de heiji nichan à été à l'école quand il était petit sango dit c'et qui heiji san mon frère montre heiji dit c'est lui heiji hattory les fille dise heiji hattory le détective lycéen moi dit oui c'est lu les fille sont parti voir heiji lui demander un autographe mon frère dit hé bien il est très célèbre à Osaka même les primaires lui coure après moi je soupire qui au moins il à toujours sa réputation dire que ça va faire 2 ans j'ai disparu c'est si injuste de perdre mon rang dire je me souviens le dernier jour j'ai signer .un autographe à ayumi chan et les garçons mon frère dit t'inquiète pas nichan on va bientôt resigner des autographes j'ai un plan pour on retrouve notre statut de super star ou en signera de plein d'autographe aimi dit il semble vous pouvez pas vous passez de ce statu das n'importe quel vie les jumeaux mon frère dit c'est vrai c'est plus marrant d'être connu demo si on est la inconnu faudra bien on se fais une nouvelle réputation si on allais au terrain de jeu pour se détendre après tout un long voyage j'ai envie de dégourdir les jambe profitant du beau temps pour faire une parti de mon jeu préféré moi et ai dit avec un sourire amuser le jeu d'esquive moi j'ai pris mon ballon j'ai shooter dedans doucement Lili tu veut jouer avec nous mon frère dit au jeu d'esquive kailina dit c'est quoi le jeu d'esquive moi le jeu d'esquive se joue avec u ballon et des cible mon frère dit c'est comme le jeu de la statu sauf la on doit éviter de se faire toucher par le ballon ai dit si tu es toucher ta perdu si tu n'a pas été toucher alors tu gagne c'est le perdant qui sera la chat kailina dit d'accord je veut essayer mon frère dit yosh le dernier au terrain de jeu sera le chat il court vers le terrain de jeu moi je le suivit matte nichan tricheur tu es parti avant mon frère dit soyez plus rapide que moi kailina nous à suivis heiji nous à vu dit ou aller vous les jumeaux kailina chan aimi qui prend son temps dit le jeu d'esquive heiji nichan mon frère dit aimi tu viens aimi se presse dit hai j'arrive Taichi les cousines demande à heiji namiko heiji nissan c'est quoi le jeu d'esquive heiji dit c'est un jeu les jumeaux on inventer avec leur club tu as un joueur qui à le ballon qui est le chat les sourit doit éviter de se faire toucher par le ballon ou il perd le dernier ou la dernière sourit qui à pas été toucher par le ballon il ou elle gagne demo surtout avec les jumeaux c'est souvent un jeu pour se défier si vous alliez jouez avec eux les filles sango et sa soeur avec tonio sont aller voir tante nastuko __dit okassa on peut s'habiller on veut aller jouer avec les cousin pour jouer le jeu d'esquive __tante nastuko dit voulez plus vous baignez namiko dit je veut me baigner demo je veut jouer au jeu d'esquive avec les cousin sango dit moi je veut savoir plus sur le club des jumeaux oncle seiji regarde sa montre dit nastuko il reste -2 h pour ça commence on devrais leur dire tante nastuko dit je le sais chéris venez les filles tonio on va vous habillez les cousines dit hai okassa tante nastuko dit neechan je vais préparer nos enfants pour ce que tu sait sakura dit OK neechan je préviens tout le monde tante nastuko ses filles et tonio sont allé s'habiller pendant nichan aimi Lili et moi on joue au jeu d'esquive tante nastuko nous à demander de rejoindre les adultes il on quelque chose à nous dire dans le salon même à été forcé de venir avec maman 10 min plus tard dans le salon tante nastuko dit ou sont les enfants oncle Tony boit son café avec les autres adulte joue dan le jardin au terrain de jeu tante nastuko dit les jumeau tonio les filles venez au salon on tous dit hai on rejoint le salon en à un peu couru mon frère et moi arriver égalité comme toujours au même moment papa rejoint aussi on à dit prems j'ai gagné papa dit du calmes les jumeaux ne courez pas tante sakura vu papa dit ale vous ressemblez otossa neechan tu trouve pas c'est otossa tante natsuko qui regarde papa serais ce notre grand frère yusaku kudo dernier le fils vivant de papa okassa accroché à papa le fait rougir dit joyeusement dit hai sakura chan nastuko chan voici mon mari et votre demi frère yusaku kudo qui est le fils de Hastushiko les tante dit joyeusement il est kawaii nichan sakura dit kawaii nichan dessus Sakura Kudo 25 voici Tony Nirato 26 mon fiancé et notre fils Tonio 5 ans et ma petite soeur tante nastuko accroché à son mari dit yusaku nichan kawaii dessus Natsuko Kudo 25 voici mon maris Seiji Spencer Kudo et nos filles les files dit bonjour à votre oncle yusaku Sango se présente konnichiwa yusaku ojissan dessus Sango kudo 9 Namiko se présente konichiwa yusaku ojissan dessus Namiko Aurore Kudo Spencer les tantes dise synchrone ravi de connaitre notre nichan kawaii 7 papa dit moi de même ravi de vous connaitre mes neechans ainsi que seiji kun Tony kun mon neveu tonio et mes nièces sango et namiko voici ma famille yukiko ma femme et une parti de mes enfants les jumeaux Taichiko et Haichito le prof un ami de longue date le meilleur ami de otossa le prof dit domo Hiroshi Agasa voici ma fille ai se présente Konnichiwa Aimi Agasa 8 papa dit et voici un de mes filleuls heiji se présente konnichiwa dessus Heiji Hattory bientôt 18 les tante et oncles( d'alliance) disent comme heiji hattory le détective lycéen oncle seiji dit serais le fils du préfet de police Heizo Hattory keibeur heiji dit hai c'est mon père papa dit seiji kun tu connais le préfet de police oncle seiji dit hai mon père est policier il travaille pour son père il aurais voulu son fils cadet soit aussi rejoindre la police mais j'ai d'autre ambition que de rejoindre la police ceci dit j'ai entendu parler de toi heiji kun détective douer au sang chaud roi du kendo ma neechan qui à ton age dit que tu es n °1 du kendo et kawaii selon elle heiji rougi dit hai je suis le roi du kendo ou plutôt prince mon frère dit heiji nichan ale heiji nichan tu as pas dit tu es le roi du kendo moi je dit nichan heiji nichan était le prince il est devenu le roi parce que il à battu un record de kendo au dernier championnat il à participé n'est ce pas heiji nichan heiji joue dans mes cheveux dit hai tu as raison au dernier championnat j'ai battu un record du coup je suis devenu roi du kendo cet année sango et namiko dise kawaii le roi du kendo heiji nissan et haichito kun mon frère comment vous savez si c'est haichito ou pas moi je dit pourquoi il à que les filles qui nous différencie pas les garçons maman dit mes jumeaux c'est un secret de fille héréditaire c'est comme votre lien de jumeaux c'est héréditaire namiko dit ça veut dire quoi héréditaire okassa tante nastuko dit nami héréditaire veut dire c'est des secret et un lien qui est transmis par le sang de la même famille que les parents donne à leur enfants tante sakura dit c'est comme pour connaitre l'histoire de notre famille on vous raconte c'est que on dit c'est héréditaire puisse que on vous transmet ce que on nous à raconter quand avais votre age dans quelle année c'est vous qui raconterez l'histoire de la famille à vos enfants qui eux raconterez à leur enfants à leur tour ainsi de suite jusque à la dernière génération kudo ben on aura temps de découvrir plus sur l'histoire des kudo on va profiter de votre présence à tous pour vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle neechan tante nastuko dit oui nichan j'ai ouvert mon entreprise à Osaka un café délice de nastu on va ouvrir officiellement demain à 10 h 30 vous êtes tous inviter à la fête privée de notre café ce soir tante sakura dit nichan toi et ta famille ainsi que le prof avec sa fille heiji kun on sera honorer de vous avoir parmi nous vous verrez comme neechan est la meilleur cuisine du monde nastuko rougi neechan seiji dit il à pas meilleure que mon épouse pour reine des fourneaux diplômer en cuisine et pâtisserie avec mention les recettes elle appris en Amérique en France en Espagne en Angleterre et les traditionnelles recette japonais vous goûtez 1 fois à son repas vous en passerez plus de venir manger ses plats namiko dit j'adore okassa fait des gâteaux c'est trop bon sango venu avec le gâteau avec 'aide de sa tante dit okassa à fait un super gâteau pour vous yusaku ojissan tu veut goûter le gâteau de okassa à fait pour toi papa dit pour moi neechan savait je viendrais nastuko rougi plus pas exactement j'espérait tu viendrais j'ai tellement entendu parler de toi avec otossa que je me demandais si un jour je pourrais voir notre nichan sango voulais faire un gâteau pour vous souhaiter la bienvenu surtout quand elle entendu il avais des enfants qui vont habiter la maison elle était impatiente de les rencontrer ses cousins et cousines les jumeaux les filles ça vous dit de goûter le gâteau pour votre goûter les enfants mon frère hai nastu obassa Tony prend la main de son fils dit venez avec moi les enfants on va lavez vos mains dans la salle de bain les enfants disent hai Tony ojissan nous les enfant tous suivis oncle Tony dans la salle de bain pendant ce temps mes parents apprenne que oncle seiji et neechans de otossa save notre vrai identité il s y attendait pas nastuko séparer le gâteau dit yusaku nichan puis je te poser une question papa dit hai pose ta question neechan tante nastuko dit comment des ados de 17 retourne à 10 ans en arrière papa dit méfiant que veut tu dire neechan sakura dit nichan on c'est qui sont les jumeaux shinichi kudo alias Conan edogawa alias haichito et kenichi kudo alias Maurice edogawa alias taichiko kujidowa maman dit comment vous pouvez être si sur de vous que les garçons sont shinichi et kenichi alors que c'est simplement des petit garçons sakura dit on est des kudo on ne dévoile jamais des vérités sans preuve nastuko dit on deja vu les garçon edogawa il quelque temps il accompagnais les moury et une certaine Suzuki chan dans une autre ville on à pu voir la ressemblance avec notre père nastuko mon maris à réussi obtenir des emprunte des garçons oncle seiji remet une enveloppe à maman dit mitte yusaku san et yukiko san voyez vous même les preuves on à obtenu qui prouve que ces 2 petit garçons ne sont pas que simple petit garçon maman à ouvert enveloppe trouver des photos et document dit qu'es vous faite avec des photos de garçon c'est quoi ces document papa regarder p typique des méthode de otossa il semble dit mes soeur et seiji kun on fait comparaison ADN et une comparaison des photos des jumeaux résultat 100% positif autrement dit il on des preuve irréfutable de la seule vérité concernant les jumeaux et que voulez vous mis à part exposer au danger les garçons tante sakura dit on veut pas les mettre en danger on veut vous aider à les protéger en tant que keiji c'est mon travail de protéger les enfants et tout innocent victime de criminelle de plus mitte nichan elle montre une page journal qui parle de'affaire moury edogawa avec ce genre d'affaire public si vos jumeaux sont en danger vous aurez besoin de tout aide pour veiller rien leur arrive c'es devoir de policer et en tant adultes de veiller sur tout enfants de notre famille alors nichan comment tes fils sont retour enfant papa dit quelqu'un veut les jumeaux mort car ils sont témoin gênant à ceux qui on fait retour au garçon il on survécu grâce à effet secondaire du nouveau poison c'est tout ce que je peut dire et quelque son votre métier précis si voulez aidez sakura dit moi je suis officier de police j'attend avec impatience de rejoindre la nouvelle unité de police de Tokyo comme keiji Tony est sensei à l'école primaire nastuko dit quand à moi nichan je suis gérante de l'hôtel de okassa et propriétaire du café demo qui d"'autre est au courant pour les jumeaux nichan papa dit tout ceux dans la pièces + une partit de l'équipe à Tokyo keiji deux sensei du milieux médicale FBI allié maman dit quelle que ados comme heiji kun très intelligent et __détective qui aide à veiller sur les jumeaux puisse que vous êtes de la famille votre aide nous sera utile tante nastuko dit est ce que vous allez rester ici à Osaka nichan papa nous pouvons pas vraiment quitter Tokyo pas tant que cet affaire est pas résolu nous limitons à les exposé avec les vautours mon filleul heiji qui habite deja à Osaka va nous aider à veiller sur les jumeaux à Osaka pendant notre absence quelque temps le temps les chose se calame dé que nous pouvons venir à Osaka on sera la tant e sakura demande c'est quand l'anniversaire des enfants maman dit kailina est né le 17 mars les jumeaux c'est 10 juillet nous l es enfant tous de retour au salon on c'est tous installer autour de la table mon frère lui est impatient de prendre goûter tout le monde est prêt on dit itadakimasu délicieux goûter gâteau chocolat crème jus frais 100%les adultes nous observer avec le sourire amuser il à concour de vorace entre mon frère et tonio ce qui fais bien rire les filles tonio et les filles parti avant avec leur parent pour se rendre au café nous on devais encore se préparer avant ça on découvre nos chambre d'abord Lili pour la première fois de sa vie elle à sa propre chambre une jolie chambre aux couleur de princesse rose blanc rouge violet elle en toute heureuse avec un sourit" ai dort dans sa chambre mon frère et moi on à une chambre la plus grande de la villa devinez pourquoi on à la plus grande parce que okassa à dit nous somme jumeaux que les jumeaux on besoin deux fois plus d'espace qu'un enfant normal pour jouer notre chambre est une chambre au couleur de la nature bleu jaune vert et explorateur on à chacun un lit en forme de bateaux de pirate t un coffre tau trésor pour coffret de jouet neuf ou des cadeaux jamais utiliser 1 h après on est tous changer habiller prêt on c'est rendu au café de nos tante c'est un café il à même une scène pour ceux qui veut chanter ou jouer sur scène on à ensuite dîner tous un plat différent étant sous régime médicale j'ai manger que une recette facile et dans la liste n'empêche c'était très très délicieux il mentait pas quand il dit que c'est un délice on reviens après service repas les cousines avec tonio tante sakura il on fait un petit spectacle de danse mon frère lui aussi voulu faire quelque chose comme tout le peut faire ce qui veut la scène est fait pour il à fait son petit show de magie tour facile pour enfant peut maîtriser mais le meilleur truc c'est kailina elle à chanter une chanson pour enfant mais elle à une voix mais aussi douer avec sa jolie voix que ayumi ou ai bizarrement les enfant qui sont tous au café en voyant les mon frère tonio être sur scène il on tous voulu faire aussi leur talent moi perso j'ai pas envie surtout je suis pas un artiste mais c'est vrai j'ai déjà observer les enfants quand il monte sur scène faire leur talents une fois il sont prêt à recommencer encore toujours avec le sourire je connais une qui à eu une idée en voyant les enfants sur scène c'est okassa la connaissant quand elle à une idée personne pourra lui enlever en tete pas même otossa on voit quand elle à une idée en tête son sourire bref on peut dire le café aura succès car ici on mange bien et on s'amuse nous somme rentré tés tard à la villa on est tous allé dormir les petit eux c'était déjà endormis dans la voiture une nouvelle journée pris fin pour laisser à une nouvelle journée quelque heure plus tard après notre arrivé le matin les cousine tonio en pleines formes on avec ai mon frère Lili et moi on à été avec heiji visiter la ville le quartier voir les bon endroit cool selon eux le parc toute la journée ensuite on rentrée vers la fin de la journée les cousines s'entende très bien avec ai et kailina et tonio sont tout les deux en maternelle sont devenu comme les meilleures amis comme toujours mon frère lui il fais ses tour de magie le dimanche matin on est allé à la plage jusque au déjeuner mais bon après on rentré les tantes et leur famille sont repartit chez eux on sait il reviendrons surement le week end prochain quand à nous on finis l'après midi à nous installer et rangement de nos affaires dans les divers pièces vu la villa est très grande on va habiter pour durée indéterminé autant s'installer lundi on à pas été à l'école mais on c'est prépare pour intégrer l'école primaire en effectuant diffèrent achat dans les boutique de la ville avec maman papa il à eu une enquete otossa la résolut puis mardi on intégrer l'école primaire ou heiji à été quand il était petit comme Taichiko Hachito et Kailina Kujidowa Lili est en grande section de la maternelle moi et mon frère on CE1 A de l'école primaire Kansai de osaka notre nouvelle sensei s'appelle Ebiko Katoyamashi_


	6. Chapitre 7 osaka

_vendredi après midi il est est 15 h 34 __on est arriver à la villa situé àu quartier Nakamiya dans l'arrondissement Asahi de la région de osaka je me suis réveillé dans le mini bus qui rentrer l'allé de notre villa kudo elle est beige l'allé remplis d'arbre de couleur d'automne, de cerisier,sapin ,pin etc on à une fontaine oiseau rond point papa qui conduit c'est garer à une place de parking on est tout descendu moi je suis encore frotter mes yeux quand j'ai vu jii venir nous accueillir avec deux femme mon frère ma dit c'est à l'oreille c'est une tante et une amie de toichi elle s'occupe du repas j'ai vu papa regarder une des femmes puis à regarde mon frère la tête qu'il fais dit il n'apprécie pas la tante elle c'est présenter à nous dit je suis nastuko kudo bienvenue à Osaka mina elle c'est adresser à nous vous pouvez m'appelez nastuko obassan ou natsu comment vous appeler mes chers kawaii petits mon frère fais tour des fleurs répond konnichiwa natsu obassan dessus Taichiko Kujidowa 7 voici ma fratrie Kailina et Haichito notre meilleure amie ai se présente aimi agasa maman se présente Yukiko Kudo vous êtes de la famille de Yusako Kudo la tante dit yusaku serais le fils Hastushiko kudo maman dit oui c'est lui vous connaissez ma tante souri non je connais pas mais je serais curieuse de rencontrer mon demi frère maman dit demi frère j'ai regarder ou est papa il à disparu mon frère dit il semble un de la famille des secrets de famille je lui dit tu le savait mon frère ma dit l'année dernière avant je change en qui tu sait je suis venu à Osaka on allant voir pour renseignement j'ai rencontrer elle ma dit son père c'est le père de toichi yusako que je peut pas te dire +maintenant il semble grand père et une certaine personne on embrouille et pour cela il disparaît juste au moment on fais connaissance haibara dit demo si tu as fais venir cet personne ici tu dis avoir un plan mon frère dit bien sur que oui il en marre ma famille soit disperser sans se connaitre je compte bien réunir et faire en sorte on soit une équipe uni papa disait la famille c'est sacré on dois toujours rester uni je regarde maman et tante nastuko discuter après tante nastuko sourit venu nous voir elle nous dit les jumeaux les filles ça vous plairait de voir le jardin j'ai du monde à vous présenter mon frère sourit répond hai natsu obassa je pense oh le futé c'est lui qui à tout prévue jii et la femme de ménage l'amie de toichi maria on pris les bagages sont rentré dans la villa maman à pris ma main et celui de mon frère à pris la main de Lili haibara et heiji traîne derrière le prof il m'ont donné impression il complote tante nastuko nous fais visiter tout en allant au jardin quand on est arrivé au jardin il à une partit jardin potager une allé de promenade de partie de statue de d'animaux de plante fleur une aire de jeu un préau ou il sert à faire le barbecue ou déjeuner dehors un bâtiment secondaire la il à la piscine on à rencontré le maris de tante nastuko qui s'appelle seiji ses filles Namiko et Sango la soeur de tante natsuko quand j'ai vu tante Sakura j'ai vite compris c'est des jumelles son fiancé Tony et leur fils Tonio qui se baignait presque tous à la piscine les filles nous en vue elle sont venu nous voir avec leur maillot deux pièce bande rouge jaune et leur bandeau rouge pour Sango jaune pour Namiko se présente konnichiwa dessus Sango Aurore Kudo Spencer 9 voici ma petite soeur claire se présente konnichiwa dessus Namiko Claire Kudo Spencer 7 lui c'est notre cousin Tonio Kudo 5 aurore dit comment vous appeler mon frère se présente moi c'est Taichiko __Kujidowa __7 lui c'est mon jumeau moi je me pressente timide Haichito kailina se pressente Kailina __Kujidowa 6__ haibara se présente aimi agasa 8 aurore dit vous voulez vous baignez avec nous à la piscine tu peut jouer sur l'aire de jeu mon frère dit je préfère on joue sur l'aire de jeu aimi dit moi aussi aurore dit d'accord on va se change dans notre chambre je dit vous dormez ici aurore dit oui juste ce weekend après on retourne à Naniwa c'est la on habite ma soeur et moi et tonio habite à Nagano et vous habiter ou mon frère dit on vient déménagerai pour Osaka si non on viens de Tokyo aurore dit c'est vous qui emménager dans la villa maman nous à dit la villa a avoir des personnes qui vont habiter notre villa de vacances que c'est de la famille de kaito nichan aimi dit c'est les jumeaux et kailina qui emménage moi j'habite à Tokyo je suis seulement leur meilleur amie mon père c'est leur parrain mon frère dit vous voulez faire parti de notre club super aventurier joyeux claire dit c'est quoi mon frère dit c'est un club on va camper on se déguise on s'amuse avec nos amis on vie plein d'aventure ensemble sango dit cool ça l'air cool demo on habite pas les même ville mon frère ben c'est pas grave quand vous venez ici vous pourrez toujours être dans notre club on est cousin de toute façon plus que n'est tous cousin de kaito nichan qui nous à dit vous êtes ses petites cousines et cousin aurore dit c'est vrai on est tous cousin demo vous connaissez Osaka mon frère dit on est deja venu visiter plusieurs fois mais on est retourné à Tokyo aurore dit c'est bien différent quand on habite à Osaka vous allez à quel école moi je dit à l'école de heiji nichan à été à l'école quand il était petit sango dit c'et qui heiji san mon frère montre heiji dit c'est lui heiji hattory les fille dise heiji hattory le détective lycéen moi dit oui c'est lu les fille sont parti voir heiji lui demander un autographe mon frère dit hé bien il est très célèbre à Osaka même les primaires lui coure après moi je soupire qui au moins il à toujours sa réputation dire que ça va faire 2 ans j'ai disparu c'est si injuste de perdre mon rang dire je me souviens le dernier jour j'ai signer .un autographe à ayumi chan et les garçons mon frère dit t'inquiète pas nichan on va bientôt resigner des autographes j'ai un plan pour on retrouve notre statut de super star ou en signera de plein d'autographe aimi dit il semble vous pouvez pas vous passez de ce statu das n'importe quel vie les jumeaux mon frère dit c'est vrai c'est plus marrant d'être connu demo si on est la inconnu faudra bien on se fais une nouvelle réputation si on allais au terrain de jeu pour se détendre après tout un long voyage j'ai envie de dégourdir les jambe profitant du beau temps pour faire une parti de mon jeu préféré moi et ai dit avec un sourire amuser le jeu d'esquive moi j'ai pris mon ballon j'ai shooter dedans doucement Lili tu veut jouer avec nous mon frère dit au jeu d'esquive kailina dit c'est quoi le jeu d'esquive moi le jeu d'esquive se joue avec u ballon et des cible mon frère dit c'est comme le jeu de la statu sauf la on doit éviter de se faire toucher par le ballon ai dit si tu es toucher ta perdu si tu n'a pas été toucher alors tu gagne c'est le perdant qui sera la chat kailina dit d'accord je veut essayer mon frère dit yosh le dernier au terrain de jeu sera le chat il court vers le terrain de jeu moi je le suivit matte nichan tricheur tu es parti avant mon frère dit soyez plus rapide que moi kailina nous à suivis heiji nous à vu dit ou aller vous les jumeaux kailina chan aimi qui prend son temps dit le jeu d'esquive heiji nichan mon frère dit aimi tu viens aimi se presse dit hai j'arrive Taichi les cousines demande à heiji namiko heiji nissan c'est quoi le jeu d'esquive heiji dit c'est un jeu les jumeaux on inventer avec leur club tu as un joueur qui à le ballon qui est le chat les sourit doit éviter de se faire toucher par le ballon ou il perd le dernier ou la dernière sourit qui à pas été toucher par le ballon il ou elle gagne demo surtout avec les jumeaux c'est souvent un jeu pour se défier si vous alliez jouez avec eux les filles sango et sa soeur avec tonio sont aller voir tante nastuko __dit okassa on peut s'habiller on veut aller jouer avec les cousin pour jouer le jeu d'esquive __tante nastuko dit voulez plus vous baignez namiko dit je veut me baigner demo je veut jouer au jeu d'esquive avec les cousin sango dit moi je veut savoir plus sur le club des jumeaux oncle seiji regarde sa montre dit nastuko il reste -2 h pour ça commence on devrais leur dire tante nastuko dit je le sais chéris venez les filles tonio on va vous habillez les cousines dit hai okassa tante nastuko dit neechan je vais préparer nos enfants pour ce que tu sait sakura dit OK neechan je préviens tout le monde tante nastuko ses filles et tonio sont allé s'habiller pendant nichan aimi Lili et moi on joue au jeu d'esquive tante nastuko nous à demander de rejoindre les adultes il on quelque chose à nous dire dans le salon même à été forcé de venir avec maman 10 min plus tard dans le salon tante nastuko dit ou sont les enfants oncle Tony boit son café avec les autres adulte joue dan le jardin au terrain de jeu tante nastuko dit les jumeau tonio les filles venez au salon on tous dit hai on rejoint le salon en à un peu couru mon frère et moi arriver égalité comme toujours au même moment papa rejoint aussi on à dit prems j'ai gagné papa dit du calmes les jumeaux ne courez pas tante sakura vu papa dit ale vous ressemblez otossa neechan tu trouve pas c'est otossa tante natsuko qui regarde papa serais ce notre grand frère yusaku kudo dernier le fils vivant de papa okassa accroché à papa le fait rougir dit joyeusement dit hai sakura chan nastuko chan voici mon mari et votre demi frère yusaku kudo qui est le fils de Hastushiko les tante dit joyeusement il est kawaii nichan sakura dit kawaii nichan dessus Sakura Kudo 25 voici Tony Nirato 26 mon fiancé et notre fils Tonio 5 ans et ma petite soeur tante nastuko accroché à son mari dit yusaku nichan kawaii dessus Natsuko Kudo 25 voici mon maris Seiji Spencer Kudo et nos filles les files dit bonjour à votre oncle yusaku Sango se présente konnichiwa yusaku ojissan dessus Sango kudo 9 Namiko se présente konichiwa yusaku ojissan dessus Namiko Aurore Kudo Spencer les tantes dise synchrone ravi de connaitre notre nichan kawaii 7 papa dit moi de même ravi de vous connaitre mes neechans ainsi que seiji kun Tony kun mon neveu tonio et mes nièces sango et namiko voici ma famille yukiko ma femme et une parti de mes enfants les jumeaux Taichiko et Haichito le prof un ami de longue date le meilleur ami de otossa le prof dit domo Hiroshi Agasa voici ma fille ai se présente Konnichiwa Aimi Agasa 8 papa dit et voici un de mes filleuls heiji se présente konnichiwa dessus Heiji Hattory bientôt 18 les tante et oncles( d'alliance) disent comme heiji hattory le détective lycéen oncle seiji dit serais le fils du préfet de police Heizo Hattory keibeur heiji dit hai c'est mon père papa dit seiji kun tu connais le préfet de police oncle seiji dit hai mon père est policier il travaille pour son père il aurais voulu son fils cadet soit aussi rejoindre la police mais j'ai d'autre ambition que de rejoindre la police ceci dit j'ai entendu parler de toi heiji kun détective douer au sang chaud roi du kendo ma neechan qui à ton age dit que tu es n °1 du kendo et kawaii selon elle heiji rougi dit hai je suis le roi du kendo ou plutôt prince mon frère dit heiji nichan ale heiji nichan tu as pas dit tu es le roi du kendo moi je dit nichan heiji nichan était le prince il est devenu le roi parce que il à battu un record de kendo au dernier championnat il à participé n'est ce pas heiji nichan heiji joue dans mes cheveux dit hai tu as raison au dernier championnat j'ai battu un record du coup je suis devenu roi du kendo cet année sango et namiko dise kawaii le roi du kendo heiji nissan et haichito kun mon frère comment vous savez si c'est haichito ou pas moi je dit pourquoi il à que les filles qui nous différencie pas les garçons maman dit mes jumeaux c'est un secret de fille héréditaire c'est comme votre lien de jumeaux c'est héréditaire namiko dit ça veut dire quoi héréditaire okassa tante nastuko dit nami héréditaire veut dire c'est des secret et un lien qui est transmis par le sang de la même famille que les parents donne à leur enfants tante sakura dit c'est comme pour connaitre l'histoire de notre famille on vous raconte c'est que on dit c'est héréditaire puisse que on vous transmet ce que on nous à raconter quand avais votre age dans quelle année c'est vous qui raconterez l'histoire de la famille à vos enfants qui eux raconterez à leur enfants à leur tour ainsi de suite jusque à la dernière génération kudo ben on aura temps de découvrir plus sur l'histoire des kudo on va profiter de votre présence à tous pour vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle neechan tante nastuko dit oui nichan j'ai ouvert mon entreprise à Osaka un café délice de nastu on va ouvrir officiellement demain à 10 h 30 vous êtes tous inviter à la fête privée de notre café ce soir tante sakura dit nichan toi et ta famille ainsi que le prof avec sa fille heiji kun on sera honorer de vous avoir parmi nous vous verrez comme neechan est la meilleur cuisine du monde nastuko rougi neechan seiji dit il à pas meilleure que mon épouse pour reine des fourneaux diplômer en cuisine et pâtisserie avec mention les recettes elle appris en Amérique en France en Espagne en Angleterre et les traditionnelles recette japonais vous goûtez 1 fois à son repas vous en passerez plus de venir manger ses plats namiko dit j'adore okassa fait des gâteaux c'est trop bon sango venu avec le gâteau avec 'aide de sa tante dit okassa à fait un super gâteau pour vous yusaku ojissan tu veut goûter le gâteau de okassa à fait pour toi papa dit pour moi neechan savait je viendrais nastuko rougi plus pas exactement j'espérait tu viendrais j'ai tellement entendu parler de toi avec otossa que je me demandais si un jour je pourrais voir notre nichan sango voulais faire un gâteau pour vous souhaiter la bienvenu surtout quand elle entendu il avais des enfants qui vont habiter la maison elle était impatiente de les rencontrer ses cousins et cousines les jumeaux les filles ça vous dit de goûter le gâteau pour votre goûter les enfants mon frère hai nastu obassa Tony prend la main de son fils dit venez avec moi les enfants on va lavez vos mains dans la salle de bain les enfants disent hai Tony ojissan nous les enfant tous suivis oncle Tony dans la salle de bain pendant ce temps mes parents apprenne que oncle seiji et neechans de otossa save notre vrai identité il s y attendait pas nastuko séparer le gâteau dit yusaku nichan puis je te poser une question papa dit hai pose ta question neechan tante nastuko dit comment des ados de 17 retourne à 10 ans en arrière papa dit méfiant que veut tu dire neechan sakura dit nichan on c'est qui sont les jumeaux shinichi kudo alias Conan edogawa alias haichito et kenichi kudo alias Maurice edogawa alias taichiko kujidowa maman dit comment vous pouvez être si sur de vous que les garçons sont shinichi et kenichi alors que c'est simplement des petit garçons sakura dit on est des kudo on ne dévoile jamais des vérités sans preuve nastuko dit on deja vu les garçon edogawa il quelque temps il accompagnais les moury et une certaine Suzuki chan dans une autre ville on à pu voir la ressemblance avec notre père nastuko mon maris à réussi obtenir des emprunte des garçons oncle seiji remet une enveloppe à maman dit mitte yusaku san et yukiko san voyez vous même les preuves on à obtenu qui prouve que ces 2 petit garçons ne sont pas que simple petit garçon maman à ouvert enveloppe trouver des photos et document dit qu'es vous faite avec des photos de garçon c'est quoi ces document papa regarder p typique des méthode de otossa il semble dit mes soeur et seiji kun on fait comparaison ADN et une comparaison des photos des jumeaux résultat 100% positif autrement dit il on des preuve irréfutable de la seule vérité concernant les jumeaux et que voulez vous mis à part exposer au danger les garçons tante sakura dit on veut pas les mettre en danger on veut vous aider à les protéger en tant que keiji c'est mon travail de protéger les enfants et tout innocent victime de criminelle de plus mitte nichan elle montre une page journal qui parle de'affaire moury edogawa avec ce genre d'affaire public si vos jumeaux sont en danger vous aurez besoin de tout aide pour veiller rien leur arrive c'es devoir de policer et en tant adultes de veiller sur tout enfants de notre famille alors nichan comment tes fils sont retour enfant papa dit quelqu'un veut les jumeaux mort car ils sont témoin gênant à ceux qui on fait retour au garçon il on survécu grâce à effet secondaire du nouveau poison c'est tout ce que je peut dire et quelque son votre métier précis si voulez aidez sakura dit moi je suis officier de police j'attend avec impatience de rejoindre la nouvelle unité de police de Tokyo comme keiji Tony est sensei à l'école primaire nastuko dit quand à moi nichan je suis gérante de l'hôtel de okassa et propriétaire du café demo qui d"'autre est au courant pour les jumeaux nichan papa dit tout ceux dans la pièces + une partit de l'équipe à Tokyo keiji deux sensei du milieux médicale FBI allié maman dit quelle que ados comme heiji kun très intelligent et __détective qui aide à veiller sur les jumeaux puisse que vous êtes de la famille votre aide nous sera utile tante nastuko dit est ce que vous allez rester ici à Osaka nichan papa nous pouvons pas vraiment quitter Tokyo pas tant que cet affaire est pas résolu nous limitons à les exposé avec les vautours mon filleul heiji qui habite deja à Osaka va nous aider à veiller sur les jumeaux à Osaka pendant notre absence quelque temps le temps les chose se calame dé que nous pouvons venir à Osaka on sera la tant e sakura demande c'est quand l'anniversaire des enfants maman dit kailina est né le 17 mars les jumeaux c'est 10 juillet nous l es enfant tous de retour au salon on c'est tous installer autour de la table mon frère lui est impatient de prendre goûter tout le monde est prêt on dit itadakimasu délicieux goûter gâteau chocolat crème jus frais 100%les adultes nous observer avec le sourire amuser il à concour de vorace entre mon frère et tonio ce qui fais bien rire les filles tonio et les filles parti avant avec leur parent pour se rendre au café nous on devais encore se préparer avant ça on découvre nos chambre d'abord Lili pour la première fois de sa vie elle à sa propre chambre une jolie chambre aux couleur de princesse rose blanc rouge violet elle en toute heureuse avec un sourit" ai dort dans sa chambre mon frère et moi on à une chambre la plus grande de la villa devinez pourquoi on à la plus grande parce que okassa à dit nous somme jumeaux que les jumeaux on besoin deux fois plus d'espace qu'un enfant normal pour jouer notre chambre est une chambre au couleur de la nature bleu jaune vert et explorateur on à chacun un lit en forme de bateaux de pirate t un coffre tau trésor pour coffret de jouet neuf ou des cadeaux jamais utiliser 1 h après on est tous changer habiller prêt on c'est rendu au café de nos tante c'est un café il à même une scène pour ceux qui veut chanter ou jouer sur scène on à ensuite dîner tous un plat différent étant sous régime médicale j'ai manger que une recette facile et dans la liste n'empêche c'était très très délicieux il mentait pas quand il dit que c'est un délice on reviens après service repas les cousines avec tonio tante sakura il on fait un petit spectacle de danse mon frère lui aussi voulu faire quelque chose comme tout le peut faire ce qui veut la scène est fait pour il à fait son petit show de magie tour facile pour enfant peut maîtriser mais le meilleur truc c'est kailina elle à chanter une chanson pour enfant mais elle à une voix mais aussi douer avec sa jolie voix que ayumi ou ai bizarrement les enfant qui sont tous au café en voyant les mon frère tonio être sur scène il on tous voulu faire aussi leur talent moi perso j'ai pas envie surtout je suis pas un artiste mais c'est vrai j'ai déjà observer les enfants quand il monte sur scène faire leur talents une fois il sont prêt à recommencer encore toujours avec le sourire je connais une qui à eu une idée en voyant les enfants sur scène c'est okassa la connaissant quand elle à une idée personne pourra lui enlever en tete pas même otossa on voit quand elle à une idée en tête son sourire bref on peut dire le café aura succès car ici on mange bien et on s'amuse nous somme rentré tés tard à la villa on est tous allé dormir les petit eux c'était déjà endormis dans la voiture une nouvelle journée pris fin pour laisser à une nouvelle journée quelque heure plus tard après notre arrivé le matin les cousine tonio en pleines formes on avec ai mon frère Lili et moi on à été avec heiji visiter la ville le quartier voir les bon endroit cool selon eux le parc toute la journée ensuite on rentrée vers la fin de la journée les cousines s'entende très bien avec ai et kailina et tonio sont tout les deux en maternelle sont devenu comme les meilleures amis comme toujours mon frère lui il fais ses tour de magie le dimanche matin on est allé à la plage jusque au déjeuner mais bon après on rentré les tantes et leur famille sont repartit chez eux on sait il reviendrons surement le week end prochain quand à nous on finis l'après midi à nous installer et rangement de nos affaires dans les divers pièces vu la villa est très grande on va habiter pour durée indéterminé autant s'installer lundi on à pas été à l'école mais on c'est prépare pour intégrer l'école primaire en effectuant diffèrent achat dans les boutique de la ville avec maman papa il à eu une enquete otossa la résolut puis mardi on intégrer l'école primaire ou heiji à été quand il était petit comme Taichiko Hachito et Kailina Kujidowa Lili est en grande section de la maternelle moi et mon frère on CE1 A de l'école primaire Kansai de osaka notre nouvelle sensei s'appelle Ebiko Katoyamashi_


End file.
